Truth Box
by AprilMay-December
Summary: Hermione is lying about everything. She pretends to get on their good side to destroy them, or does she? But when times get rough will she still be there to help...or will they die knowing she killed them? HG/RW HP/GW
1. The Truth Behind Hermione Muller?

Author's note: Ummm I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does! Blah blah blah you get it. Well read hope you enjoy. This is the revised chapter

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Truth Behind Hermione . . . Muller?

She stood by the tombstone as the cool Autumn breeze blew the leaves around her feet. Her dark brown curls sweeping across her pale face. Her thin frail hands pushed away the curls and the tears that stained her face. Her mouth quivered, trying to stop the sob which threatened to escape. It had been so long since she'd been her, since she'd placed the pink orchids on her mother's grave. How awful was she to have forgotten the woman who had given her life and died trying to protect it? She slowly bent to look at the black and white photos which underlined the name, Amelia Faun-Muller. She traced the thick letters as her eyes saw the eyes of her mother. They were mere images of herself.

"Let's go. He'll be most angry if we are late," a man's voice spoke. He placed a heavy hand on the girl's weak shoulder and then passed her and the tomb, walking to the exit. The girl stood, wiped away the rest of her tears and whispered, "I love you, watch over Paul and I. He hasn't been well lately, please don't take him from me. Mutter." She then walked quickly to catch up to the man.

"Who was she?" the man pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket and popped it into his mouth.

"My mother, she died long ago."

"Hermione, you know that it wasn't that long right?"

"Not to you," she laughed hitting his arm. "I would probably be dead by now. Paul and I would be together with her."

"I'm glad your not." He placed an arm around her as they past a dark corner and slid down the alley. He pulled her closer seeing a man standing on the wall. The alley was known for murders and rapes and he wasn't going to allow her to be hurt. "Who would be my partner if you weren't."

"Thanks Henry." She smiled up at him as they stopped in front of a dark brick wall. Hermione stepped up and pushed hard against the wall. The wall produced a small door that was at least half her height. She crouched down and crawled through, Henry right on her heels.

On the other side of the wall was a long row of houses and shops all stuck together. People walked around unaware of the meeting happening in the house 3302. Hermione and Henry walked up the steps and Henry rapped exactly 4 times on the door. The door swung open and revealed a thin, petite girl. They girl was dressed in a black dress which reached the floor. The white underlining of the dress wrapped around her long, thin neck. She took Hermione's black fur coat and hat placing it over her arm so she could take Henry's. She hung them on the hat wrack before leading Hermione and Henry to the back of the house into the dining room. In the dining room sat at least 28 people around a long dark wooden table. Two seats were all that remained around the table. Hermione took her seat in the middle, between Lily Awyier, and Caroline Pickner, Henry to his beside his father who sat at the head of the table.

"Aw, now we have all arrived," boomed Henry's father. He was a big burly man with dark black hair and a thin black beard, his light blue eyes pierced through everyone at the table. He peered at everyone in turn before going on. "What is the news Ms. Muller?" Hermione only then glanced up at him. She did not coward from his glance but instead stared back.

"The war continues on, my Lord. Mr. Potter's side doesn't seem to be on the winning side."

"My Lord, I am sure they will win, for I for saw it myself," the soft squeaky voice came from Caroline Pickner, a red head, whose eyes were the color of limes. She turned to watch Hermione to avoid the Lord's eyes.

"Caroline is right my Lord. They shall win it will just be a hard fought battle."

"Muller you know that it will ware off soon and you will die if you are there with them?"

"Yes, my Lord, I am aware of this," Hermione quietly said. She was fully aware of it, she had created it. "But may I propose something?"

"Yes?"

"I propose you send our mercenaries when the time comes. If you give them at least a month's supply they can assist me in the take over. They can lead the wizarding world to us like a lost puppy." There were quiet snickers from the small group. "If you will trust me, my Lord, I promise I will deliver. They will be in shambles and that shall be the best time to strike." The man watched her, he didn't say a thing as he watched her. She was a strong girl, she didn't shy away from danger. She stayed true through everything. His son had picked an amazing girl to save and turn. She was a true and valuable member of the council. He was sure she would lead them to victory. She didn't waver after such a long silence, only when he slowly began to clap did her face crack. A small smile spread on her face, everyone around her clapped and patted her on the back.

"I believe you to be a great asset to me Ms. Muller," he said loudly, stopping all the clapping. He slowly picked up his glass and beckoned the two maids to fill each glass by hand. After each glass was filled and in the air a toast to Hermione was made.

Only after the splendid dinner of turkey was devoured and the council members were now dancing and talking in the living room, did Hermione slip away to the back porch. She descended the steps and crossed to a small swing. She sat down and felt her eyes tear up. She didn't know what she was doing, was she right or wrong? All the member were depending on her to come through, but how could she? How could she betray the trust, that she had spent 6 years building and perfecting? She crumpled up the napkin in her hand and threw it. How could she, most of all betray him? He, who she couldn't really live without. The boy, the man she had grown to love. The man with the freckles and the vibrant red hair. The boy whose blue eyes made her skin crawl, the boy with the touch that made her sick with wanting more. The boy whose red sweaters his mother made him, caused her to awe at him. The boy that made her drool on her school papers. The boy she woke up thinking about and went to bed dreaming about. _Ron. Ronald Bilius Weasley. _Just the mere mention of his name made her turn and look. How could she do this to him, most of all? He would perish or be tortured to death. How had she gotten mixed up in this? She pushed the red-head from her mind as she thought of Paul, her brother. That was the entire reason she had done this. To save him. She had to remember that.

"Hello cherie." Hermione looked up to see Lily Awyier standing in front of her. Her long blonde hair and silver eyes made her the polar opposite of Hermione, yet they were best friend. Lily scratched at her neck as she walked toward Hermione. Hermione stared at the ring around her neck. Lily had been beheaded in the late 1700's for being a follower of Queen Marie Antoinette and her husband King Louis XVI. "What is ze matter? You look sad. You did ze wonderful job in zere." She patted her on the back.

"I can't do it," she whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear, of course she did.

"What do you mean?"

"They mean something. It would be like killing my brother."

"You have known zem for seven years, ze mean nothing."

"Lily they do."

"Zey should not. You of ze all people should know how to ze block out feeling."

"Why me?"

"Because you are ze mercenary." She was silent, staring into Lily's almost translucent eyes. Was she truly viewed that way, a mercenary? A soldier payed to kill?

"So, you are too. You have been doing this longer than me."

"Only by ze century." She laughed at this causing Hermione to laugh as well. "Do what you believe zin. If you zink it wrong zen don't do it. But zink of what will ze happen it you don't fulfill your duty. Not only do you die, but ze Paul as well." With that she stood and pulled from her purse a cigarette carrier and took one for herself and then offered Hermione one, Hermione refused on the spot. "Aw now I understand."

"Understand what," Hermione asked shyly.

"Your eyes, ze skin. What ever keeps you zere is causing ze pigment and you aren't taking ze medicine offered." She popped the cigarette in her mouth and lit it, taking a large puff from it.,blowing the smoke into a ring. "I have gotten ze so much better, huh?"

"Give me that." Hermione grabbed the cigarette and sucked in and let it slowly sink down her throat until it was unbearable and then blew it out in rings like Lily's. "And I'm still better." Hermione smiled and her usual chocolate brown eyes began to lighten until they were the color of a vanilla cappuccino. Lily's eyes were now a lighter silver.

"Zats ze spirit." She then threw the cigarette to the ground and squashed it. Her and Hermione went off back into the house arm and arm.

"Are you ready?" Henry whispered in Hermione's ear as the council members sat around the fireplace with brandys.

"Yes, Henry, I'm ready. I think I'm a little past ready." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She watched as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Well we shall be on our way." They reached the door and the council member kissed each of their cheeks as they grabbed their coats and hats. When Lily stood in front of Hermione, she kissed her cheeks and then hugged her. She whispered into her ear, "Do remember what we ze talked about." She then stood away as the thin maid opened the door for them. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they all said as Hermione and Henry stepped into the Autumn night. The door abruptly closed behind them.

"What did Lily tell you?"

"Nothing," Hermione lied as she slid her hand into Henry's.

"Ok then let's go." In a moment they were standing outside the Granger's row house door. Henry turned so that he was facing Hermione and then slowly leaned in towards her. Hermione felt his nose grace hers and his lips brush past her's. "I love you," he murmured on her lips before kissing her softly. His tongue slowly slid across her bottom lip and them opened her mouth, their tongues dancing together. Her arms instantly slid around his neck and his around her small waist. She deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth and attacking it with hers. Her fingers became entwined in his curly black hair. He broke away from her mouth and slid to her exposed neck. He sucked feverently on the pale skin and bit at her. She moaned softly in his ear as she felt him slowly begin to unbutton her jacket. He slid his hand in and began caressing her right breast. The thick material of the dress hid them well, but Henry had become a pro. He pushed her against the door as his hand went lower and lower until he felt the end of her dress. His hand slid under her dress and slid up and down her thigh. Hermione's eyes snapped open now. She was fully aware of how far they were getting. She tried to push at him, but he was stronger.

"Henry," she said in his ear. "Henry, stop we're outside."

"Damn," was all he could muster as he pulled back and straightened himself. Hermione in the meanwhile opened the door and stepped inside. She flicked on the hall light and turned to look at Henry.

"You look a little flushed," she giggled. Henry rushed inside and closed the door grabbing her around the waist.

"This is what you do to me," he whispered in her ear, he pulled her to him until she was flat against him. She could feel the bulge through his coat and his pants.

"Henry, my parents."

"Their not yours, baby," he whispered.

"Well their still upstairs."

"Just tonight, please. I won't see you for a long time. We're of age and we make our own decisions."

"Henry I'm not near age, you are which makes it rape. I'm going to report you." She giggled until Henry caught her chin and brought his lips down on her's roughly. Their kiss was intense and rough as he pulled her coat of. Leaving his coat and her's discarded on the floor, he pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his waste, and carried her to the room that she had been given. He set her on the bed and pulled his shirt off revealing his sculpted body. Hermione smiled up at him as he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. He kissed her once again before his mouth trailed down to her neck once more. He climbed between her legs as she moaned for him. He could feel his partner stiffen with each moan.

"Fuck," he moaned into her neck, his hand grabbed her thighs roughly.

"Henry, no," Hermione said as she pushed him off once again. "I'm just not read for this."

"It's...it's ok baby," Henry whispered as he pulled back on his shirt.

"I love you," she said, slipping her hand into his and pulling him down to kiss him softly.

"I love you, too," he whispered on her lips.

"When this is all over, then maybe we can be together," she said slowly smiling at him.

"No maybes," he smiled back. "Promise me." His eyes flicked at her middle finger where a gold ring glistened her middle finger.

"I promise. Now goodnight," she said letting her hand drop. "Write me."

"You know I will," he said slowly. "Goodnight, love." He kissed her once more before disappearing into thin air.

Hermione waited a long moment before she grabbed her bath towel and toiletries and headed in to take a shower. When she came out she combed through her curly brown hair and cast the spell to make her hair bushy once more. She then stared at the mirror in front of her. The mirror had tons of moving pictures on it. Most moving, some not. She zeroed in on the one of her and Ron. They were sitting at the table in the Burrow's backyard. His hand was so close to her's and she could almost see the blush on his face. The picture brought a mixture of emotions, between happy, sad and guilty. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt the first tear fall from her face. She backed away from the mirror and coward into a corner, the mirror still watching her. She cried as she looked into the mirror. The thoughts from before returning to her.

How could she? Trying to protect but becoming a monster instead. But he was her brother and she'd always been taught to help him before helping anyone else. He depended on her and he was too young to be hurt again. She couldn't fail him, not again. Her mother had died to protect them and she wouldn't let that go to waste. Nothing and no one was worth it, _not even Ron._ She could barely bring herself to think it. Ron. Ron _Ron._ She wiped at her tears and slumped into the corner by the mirror. Laying her head on her knees she slowly began to sing the lullaby her mother would sing when she was younger. She would sing it when things were confusing or just downright horrible. Hermione smiled when she sang, she had remembered it all these years. She had remember her mother's sweet song even after more than 40 years of not hearing it. Her mother's lullaby made her fall asleep, knowing what she had to do.

"Hermione darling, get up!" Mrs. Granger's voice startled Hermione awake. Hermione watched as her new mother stared her down. "Are you alright, don't tell me you slept here. You know you could develop scoliosis from that!" Mrs. Granger turned around still talking about Hermione, still complaining. In that moment Hermione knew what she had to do. She knew there was no other way. She pushed herself away from the wall and with a bolt of light, Mrs. Granger hit the floor, lifeless.

* * *

Author's note: I really hoped you liked it please leave your reviews and comments in the comment section. Thanks for reading!

On a weird note I know you might not understand what just happened and who Hermione Muller is, but I promise to explain. Hermione Muller is actually Hermione Granger. Pretty much Hermione is in the secret organization who wants to take over the wizarding world. That's all I'm going to tell you…you'll just have to read and find out how she even got into the organization. (the name Muller came from the book _All Quiet on the Western Front, _by Erich Maria Remarque,it's an amazing bookand you should read it if you haven't read it. Muller was one of my favorites in the book, sadly he dies after being shot in the stomach with a flare gun.)


	2. Diagon Alley is Dark Again

Well Chapter 2 up! This one I don't think answers anything. So i thought i'll answer some.

1. Hermione Muller is Hermione Granger

2. Hermione is NOT a witch.

3. Henry is a jerk and Ron is right somehow :)

(Also every character and place belongs to J.) :)

* * *

Chapter 2- Diagon Alley is Dark Again

Hermione's shoes didn't make a sound as the slipped out of the now dark office. She really hadn't expected him to put up a fight. She'd expected he'd accept his fate quietly, maybe he'd see his precious little girl Hermione in heaven. She pulled the door shut, wiped the handle and slowly walked to the staircase. She turned back only to see the curtains billow from the open window one last time before she disappeared from it forever.

She slowly descended the white washed staircase and walked into the light, airy living room. Along the white mantle of the fireplace were pictures in picture frames. She took the one in the middle and walked to the kitchen where a trunk sat by the back door. She walked past the counter where a not lay, she quickly signed her name and headed out into her backyard.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice rang out from somewhere far off in the distance. Hermione tried to look around, but her mind was fuzzy, her sight wasn't there and she couldn't allow herself to stand. She hadn't practiced appararting in a while, but this didn't feel right. She sucked in sharp as she felt arms wrap around her. "Thank goodness, I thought you weren't coming or something."

"How do you even know it's me?" Hermione's voice was sharp as Ginny's arms unwrapped around her. Hermione stared into Ginny's face as her vision was regained.

"No one would pretend to be you, you're too hard to impersonate," Gin laughed as she stuck out a hand to help her up. Hermione didn't hesitate as her hand closed around Ginny's, but their hands didn't stay connected for long, an electric current rippled through both and Hermione hit the ground with a thud as Ginny stumbled back. "You shocked me." Was all Ginny could muffle out before she died in a fit of laughter. Hermione laughed with her, but it was completely faked. She quickly slid a glance at her right arm, blank thank god, before getting to her feet and getting her luggage. Ginny helped her with her luggage into the house and then up to her room.

"So what's been happening since, well you know?" Hermione asked as the laid down on the make shift bed.

"You mean since Fred, the war?" The mere mention of his name made Hermione cringe in guilt, Fred had died during the very first battle of the second war, and although he had brought the family together again, he had torn them apart as well.

"Yeah," Hermione looked down at her hands as Ginny stared.

"It's hard, but I think we've all gotten used to living, well that is except for George. It's really hard for him."

"I bet, how are you doing?"

"Well let me give you some advice," Ginny said as they heard the back door open and shut. "Don't bring it up, or it'll be hell." Hermione nodded and Ginny lead her out the door and down the stairs. Hermione stopped short as she saw him, his fiery red hair and freckled skin. It seemed like a breath of fresh air to see him, Ron. Even when she had been preoccupied with Henry, her thoughts had always run back to him. She felt guilty even filthy, when she had thought of him. He smiled his famous lopsided grin as she descended the last four steps that separated him. She practically flew into his arms as he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist.

"Hey, Mione," Ron said into her hair, she could feel his heart beat as she lay on his chest. It beat so rapidly that it might explode at her touch. She couldn't help, but smile. She smiled up at him as he leaned in and kissed her. It was so sweet and simple, that's what made Ron so much better than Henry could ever be. Ron was sweet and honest, just as new as new born baby and Henry; he was at the least rough. He threw her round like a dog and expected her to obey, to want what he wanted, and all because he was going to rule. He was going to make the big decisions, but Hermione didn't want that. She wanted this, she wanted him, and she wanted Ron Bilius Weasley.

Hermione would have gone on thinking about Ron, but Ginny was determined to break the new found lovers apart. Ron and Hermione broke away, breathing rough. She smiled and so did he as he entwined their fingers.

"Gin, could you excuse us," Ron said smiling at Hermione as her cheeks began to grow red.

"I most certainly will not," Ginny argued back. "Hermione and I need to go Diagon Alley, she wants books and I need to pick up a few things."

"Do you want to go Ron?" Hermione said, peering at him.

"How did I know-" Ginny began but was cut off by Ron.

"Yeah I have to get something anyway," Ron said as he squeezed her small hand in his. Ginny only rolled her eyes as they headed out the door. Hermione turned to stare into the dark and kitchen and then shut the dark door behind her.

When Hermione stepped into the bookstore she couldn't help but to breathe a sigh of relief. Books hadn't always been her passion, but lately their company had kept her sane, even quiet, when her mind couldn't stand it. She peered at book after book as she wandered through the rows and rows of shelves. From the outside the store seemed to be small, but it was really actually quite tall. Books stuck to bookshelves that were so tall that not even a ladder used in muggle libraries would be able to reach the top. Maybe 2 or 3 stuck together but definitely not just one. She passed the books at the front and began to descend farther into the darkest part of the store. She was looking for one book in particular and she knew that the book keeper would never have kept it in plain sight. It was a book that was banned from the wizarding world back in the early 1300s. This book held the answers that would relieve her of her duty, a book that's history was kept out of Hogwart's history books and a book not even in Hogwart's extensive library. Even though she had never seen the book she knew where to find it. In the back of the store hidden among dark, brown dusty shelves of volumes of books that not even Hermione could understand was a small black book which looked to be almost new.

"Ουσία της ζωής Βιβλίο των θεών εδώ η φωνή μου," Hermione whispered the Greek words "Essence of Life, Book of the Gods here my voice". She pulled the book from the shelf and slowly undid the rust latch which she was sure used to be gold. Inside the cover read "Εδώ μου τη φωνή του Θεού του τόπου μας. Δείτε το κακό τι hath γίνει από εσάς. Δείτε τον οδηγό που hath εσύ τον αγάπησε, δεν είσαι αγάπη το σκοτεινό ψυχή που σκοτώνει τα βρώμικα πλάσματα αίματος. Δείξτε μας, το αγαπημένο σας πρόσωπο και επέλεξε αυτά, πώς να καταστρέψει το σκοτάδι αυτού του κόσμου" (Here my voice God of our land). Show the wicked what hath become of you. Show the wizard that thou hath not loved them, thou love the darkened soul who kills those dirty blood creatures. Show us, your loved and chose ones, how to destroy the darkness of this world. This was the book that people from her world had searched for and she had found it, she had done it. Hermione slowly slid the book into her bag and walked back to the front of the store. She picked up a book about healing and walked to the front, where she paid the 4 galleons and a sickle for and then walked into the dark streets of Diagon Alley.

Although it was the middle of summer and the sun shined bright in the cloudless blue sky, Diagon Alley was a dark place. Ever since the war had begun, many shops had closed down due to the new muggle-born registry and wizards going into hiding and the ever mysterious murders, Diagon Alley was now just a dark place. Even Hermione had been resorted to wearing a dark blue cloak to conceal her identity and as she stepped into the dark alley she couldn't help but feel the darkness on her heart. The Alley was darker now than ever before, and as she walked alone she couldn't help but see the dark and mysterious people that loomed throughout.

"Ms. Muller," the voice whispered from a small shop. Hermione couldn't see the woman but she was certain she was no witch, not with a voice so raspy like that. Hermione walked closer and peered into the woman's brilliant blue eyes. "Come in Ms. Muller." Hermione peered around before following the old woman into the dark shop. I

Inside the shop was no better than the alley outside. The walls were dirty and dingy as the wallpaper was pealing away, the floors were covered in a fine layer of dirt and the furniture looked from something out of Hermione's Great Grandmother's pictures of her house when she was younger. The woman led Hermione through the maze which was this shop. It had so many rooms that it was impossible to count.

When the woman came to a stop outside a door, Hermione couldn't help but to glare at her. _How dare she waste her time with this woman? _But the fact that she knew her name made her a little worried.

"My Lady Muller, right in here." The woman opened the door and Hermione's mouth dropped. A clear blue barrier was all that separated her and Henry. The room looked completely different than her side of the room. On her side the room was in total disarray, but on his side it was brand new. The furniture looked like something from her room back in the palace. How had he managed this? She hadn't really been ready to see him, not with just having left Ron.

"Henry," she breathed, not moving.

"Hermione," he said quietly. "Come to me." Her feet began to move and she was breaking the barrier before she new it. He grasped her hand and the other brought his chin to hers as his lips pressed hard against her own. When he finally pulled away, her lips were pink and sore and her hands shook. She looked down ashamed; she couldn't believe she had been so weak to allow herself to be brought into him again. She pulled out the black book and handed it to him.

"The book my lord," she said quietly. He took it gently from her hands and then ran a hand through her curly locks.

"Henry is my name Ms. Muller," he smiled.

"Of course, Henry I know, but I must go, Ron is waiting on me." She made a start for the door, but Henry grabbed at her. He leaned into her neck and his mouth barely touched her ear as his voice rang in her ear.

"You best be careful who you lean for, I wouldn't want to consider you a witch and your brother a wretch," he whispered. "I love you." Hermione closed her eyes at his voice.

"I love you," she whispered back. "Henry."

Hermione walked back into the alley, her mind blank. _How had he managed to come? _She thought slowly. _How had he managed to get past the barrier that blocked her people from coming to the Wizarding world? _She walked past Olivander's old shop and down past where Weasley's Wizarding Weezes had once stood. She passed it with her heart feeling even heavier than before. Even with Diagon Alley being so dark now, new things had sprouted here. A new restaurant named Sally's had been established. The owner was a chef right out of school, who had flown from Texas in the U.S.A. to England. She had named the place after her mother and her restaurant had bloomed into quite the hot spot in the not-so-hot Diagon Alley.

Hermione pushed past several kids as she looked around for the table of red heads, which was easily found. In the back corner sat Ron and Ginny, they were talking in hushed tones. They immediately stopped when they saw Hermione, which gave off the impression that they were talking about her. Hermione put the thought in the back of her head with the thoughts of her most unexpected visit. She scooted into the booth with Ron and stared across the table at Ginny.

"Did you find what you were looking for," she asked pleasantly.

"Yes," Ginny asked smiling. Her smile was almost too big as if there was something going on. When Hermione looked at Ron, Ginny excused herself to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Ron was so red by now that not even Hermione couldn't help but to smile.

"Nothing, Gin just being a-" Ron began but Hermione's look made it clear that she didn't want to hear what he had to say about his one and only sister. He stared down at her red lips and he felt himself become maroon. Ron watched the girl in next to him turn back and begin to read her menu. He couldn't believe he had done it, that he had bought it. He had saved up the galleons that he'd earned from Harry, and bought it. It now sat deep in his pocket, safely guarded and then he'd hide it, somewhere within the crowded mess which was his bedroom.

"Ron?" her voice made him come back into reality.

"Yeah," he said, only then noticing that he had been staring at her that entire time. He turned and stared at his menu.

"Ginny has been gone a long time I'm going to go look for her," Hermione said as she stood from the booth and began to walk to the back where the restrooms were located. She pushed through the girl's loo door and stared into the seemingly empty bathroom. "Ginny?" Her voice echoed. She slowly got to the floor and looked under the stalls, but there were no feet. Where had she-?

The screams startled Hermione to her feet, as she went dashing out the door. Spells were being spewed everywhere as people crashed to the ground. She crouched by the wall, realizing that her wand was back at the table sitting with Ron. She looked around for anything she could use as a distraction but nothing came to her mind. She poked her head out and narrowly missed a green curse which hit a man square in the back and set him flying into the opposite wall, he slumped to the ground dead.

"Confringo," Hermione heard Ron yell as the table in front of a death eater exploded into flames. He climbed over an over-turned chair and climbed next to Hermione behind the wall. "Here." He handed her back her wand.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Where's Gin?"

"I don't know she wasn't in the loo."

"She wasn't?"

"No!"

"You don't think?" Ron stared at Hermione and she stared back, the realization written on both their faces. Ron and Hermione ran through the restaurant and out the door in time to see a Death Eater with Ginny. He had her tied and gagged and knocked out.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed as the Death Eater stared at her.

"Let her go!" Ron yelled, wand raised. It was too late for that now, because with that Ginny and the Death Eaters were gone. "Ginny?"

"Ron, what are we going to do?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and i know it doesn't answer anything but please review...i need 1 suggestion and it is what to call Henry and the Council People? like you know muggles and wizards and...blank? idk what to call them so please when you review give me a suggestion :) thx :)

I thought this chapter was boring so I'll try to make the 3rd chapter more exciting ...trust me it will be :)


	3. Memory, Speicher, de Memoir

Author's note- I hope this kind of answer's some questions...i hope i answered most of them :) well i don't own harry potter... you know the drill

and um srry it took so long, i had semester finals which i mostly almost failed, yay me! anyway let me stop my blabbering...enjoy :)

Oh and thank you so so much Alquimista you have really helped me the entire way through so thank you so much! :)

I fixed the name and the Flashback start and end so thx and plz l enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Realization to What Has Begun

"Ron." Her voice was breathless as they stared at the spot where Ginny and the Death Eaters had once stood. Her mind was racing, _was this truly war?_ She stared at Ron, whose head was low and wand now down by his side and she couldn't help but feel his pain, his agony instead of her own. "Ron." She got to her feet, taking his hand into her own. "Please we have to get out of here. There are bound to be more."

"I couldn't protect her," he whispered not looking really at anything.

"Ron we need help." She tugged at his hand and began to drag him into a dark street corner. "We need to apparate home so we can get help. Ron look at me! You've got to be strong, we'll find her." She could feel her voice crack as she took one last glance at Ron before she apparated.

She never really had gotten used to apparating but it seemed to get easier. Her hand pushed off the ground, pushing her onto her feet. She looked around for Ron but he was no where in sight.

` "Mrs. Weasley!" She screamed as she raced towards the back stairs where several pairs of rain boots lay. She barely glanced at them as she pushed through the door. It was odd that no one was in the kitchen or in the living room, but it didn't stop Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley!" When she passed by the parlor something inside made her stop. Upon a small chair lay an envelope and she couldn't help herself. On the cover was the initials O.G.M.

"Otto," Hermione whispered, her fingers traced over the curves of the O and G. The ink was fairly new, probably written yesterday. He had been able to write, a sheer sign that he was getting better, becoming healthier. Hermione sniffed back the tears that tried to push through her eyes, keeping them at bay. Hermione peered out of the window where Ron had just now apparated. She needed to hurry; she quickly ripped open the letter and pulled out the note inside:

_Holly,_

_Holly, my dear Holly, where are you? I awoke and you were nowhere in sight. The nurses talk in hushed voices and never say your name. Where are you? Henry came to me today and told me that you were doing the work of an angel. What does he mean? I am worried Holly. They have moved me to a room in the far east wing and it is like I am a prisoner rather than a patient. What have you done? What will become of us? People bustle around the grounds like mad talking about the wizards have what is coming to them. They erupt into laughter. I can't even imagine what they are talking about. Lily and Oliver have not come to visit and I fear for them because when I asked Henry he said he doesn't know. He always knows, and I am afraid something bad has happened. This place has grown dark in our absence, Holly. This place is not what we left it. This place is as bad as Germany. Do you remember or have you, too, tried to forget, the horror that we suffered. I fear Henry is angry with you. Be careful my dear sister. He spoke of going to see you, but he hasn't come back to tell me. I fear also that Our Dear Lord is ill. They say he went ill to his bed a two nights ago and when I asked Henry, he refused to talk about it. My dear Holly be careful. They are not-_

Hermione turned the letter around but nothing was on the other side. She checked the envelope, nothing. Why had he sent the letter without finishing it? They must be monitoring the letters now.

"Hermione," Ron was right behind her, standing in the doorway. "Where's mum? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No I-I didn't hear you," she choked out. "I can't find her."

"She must be at the ministry," Ron said quietly. "Hermione its ok, don't cry." Ron finally noticed the letter in her hands "What's that?"

"It's nothing," Hermione said as she folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. She turned and faced Ron as she casually threw the envelope back onto the chair and followed Ron back into the main hall. "Are we just going to wait?"

"I suppose," Ron sighed. "There isn't much else to do." By now they had reached the kitchen and Ron went in search of a tea pot. When he finally found one, his hands were shaking so bad that Hermione was scared he might drop it so she gently took the tea pot from Ron and placed it on the counter. She stared out of the kitchen window watching the trees rustle with a soft wind and the grass shine bright green from the sun, she felt her heart sink lower into self loathing.

"Maybe you should go write to you mum and I'll start on the tea," she smiled up at him, the best, yet falsest, smile she could manage, he didn't return the gesture. Instead he nodded curtly and left the room. Hermione turned back to the pot, filling it with water and placing it on the stove. Collapsing into a chair, her mind was racing. Thoughts of Henry, Auto, and the whereabouts of Ginny, occupied her thoughts.

_How did I get here? _She thought looking around the clean but crowded kitchen. _How did I meet such sweet and wonderful people? My mutter would have loved them if she were not rotting in her grave. Somehow I wish to be like that. To be in my grave, in heaven. It has been so long since I was there. Dead._ The last word hung on her brain like the broken edge of a chain. Dead. She couldn't even think of the word without thinking of her family, her friends that she had once had long ago. _Mutter, Paul, Auto, me, and Vater. _Hermione's face crunched up in anger at the last one. _Vater. How could you? He had sold them out to the Nazis.14 June 1943. He hadn't liked the idea that Mutter wanted to save Martha. Martha had lived in Germany for five years and she had been our maid. Martha was so sweet, always giving us ice cream before dinner and playing ball in the front yard with us, well only me and Auto of course. Paul was off fighting in the War for Germany. For a time we had supported the Nazis because we were true Germans, were we not?_ The tea pot whistled and Hermione slowly put tea bags in two tea cups and then poured the hot water. She decided to take the whole sugar container instead of just a little but of sugar because she knew Ron liked a lot of sugar.

Hermione walked into the living room where Ron sat, furiously writing. She placed the warm tea on the table in front of her and then sat with hers on the sofa. She watched Ron and was somehow comforted by him. His ears were pink in anger as he crumbled up another sheet of paper and tossed it to the ground, and began furiously writing again. Hermione could only smile as she rested her head on the pillow and fell into a deep tiring sleep.

* * *

**Flashback Start**

_"Mom, I drew you a picture in art class today," said a small 6-year-old girl. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, a red ribbon making her hair as she called it 'extra beautiful'. "It's you, me, and daddy." The drawing was a typical drawing of a 6 year old. It had a stick figure of a woman with long curly brown hair, a man with a straight black line for hair and a cute little stick figure girl in between them._

_ "Oh its cute, I'm going to go put it on my desk to take to work," Mrs. Granger beamed. She kissed the little girl on the cheek and headed upstairs to the office she shared with Mr. Granger in the third bedroom of their row house. Hermione sat at the kitchen counter eating her cute baby carrots cut into beautiful squares and served with ranch, when something in the kitchen caught her eye. She leaped from her chair and walked out the front door for exploring._

_ The young girl wandered down the street and around the corner into the alley where a small black car. She immediately stopped upon see the car knowing that her parents would never allow her to get into the car. The back door opened and a tall, lanky girl stepped out. The girl's hair was platinum blond and her eyes a metallic blue. She was beautiful. Her dress spilled over the ground as she walked closer to Hermione, a wan smile creeping up on her face. The girl stopped a little ways off from Hermione when a man's hand grabbed her shoulder. The man looked young, but definitely older than the girl. His dark brown hair covered most of his eyes. He pulled the girl behind him before softly calling her name. _

_ "Hermione," he almost whispered. _

_ "How do you…" Hermione's voice drifted off before she could even say the last words._

_ "I know everything," he said softly as he held out his hand for her. "Come." He grabbed her hand roughly before giving the girl a vile and shoving Hermione into the car. A woman caught Hermione and began stripping her clothes off of her. Hermione cried out desperately, yet her cries could not be heard beyond the confines of the small car. The woman dressed Hermione in a black dress and silenced her. Thick black string and a needle sewed its way across her mouth. Around the dark holes were red and Hermione's face was covered in tears. The woman threw Hermione in the seat net to her before handing the clothes to the girl with the blond hair. _

_ When the door opened Hermione was staring at the mirror image of herself. The blond girl had become shorter, her hair darkened and curly, her face paled and tear-stained. She handed the dress she had been wearing to the woman in the car._

_ "Madam please take care of this girl," she spoke softly in German. Hermione didn't understand of course, yet somehow she knew it was about her, whether it was good or bad, it was about her. The girl took out a beautiful white cloth and wiped away tears from Hermione's face, she then placed it in Hermione's hands, before shutting the door._

_ An hour later Holly Muller wandered into the yard, her hair in pigtails and wearing exact duplicates of Hermione Granger's clothing. Her face was scratched along with her right knee and her face was tear-stained. She pushed the iron gate open and stumbled along the sidewalk, her feet could barely climb the stairs, but she made it up the stairs and into the foyer of the house. Her muddy flats made tracks on the clean marble floor as she sat at the front door and cried. Holly had never seen something like that, and the more she tried to forget the more the images of Hermione filled her mind._

_ "Hermione, darling," Mrs. Granger cried upon entering the foyer. One look at her daughter spoke trouble. "Goodness, no more playing with those Farnlin children, their mother is just not sensible and I believe they follow after her. Come along we need to get you all cleaned up." Mrs. Granger pulled Holly, now Hermione, by the arm and drug her up stairs._

**Flashback End**

_

* * *

_

Little did Mrs. Granger or Holly know, but Hermione was already on her way to the Council, where she, a small six-year-old girl, would learn her fate. Her fate was of course what every muggle's fate was, their mouth's sewed shut and locked, so that the seal would never be broken, and would then be sold to the highest bidder to do such things as clean, lawn work, or worse. Hermione was showed some mercy because of Holly. She was made a maid in Holly's own brother, Otto's, chamber. Immediately, Hermione's thoughts changed from the 'other' Hermione to her real family.

* * *

**Flashback Start**

_Otto…Otto. The mere thought of his name made her heart warm. His smile made her's seem like small window of sunlight. His dark brown hair and dark brown eyes made him appear shy and it was all too fitting. The image of him, lying there in the snow darkened her thoughts. The snow around his dirty body was filthy with blood, Holly cried over him. She clutched at his clothes and begged him to breathe, the soldiers laughing at her. Only one stood there, almost feeling remorse for what he'd done. He stood there…watching her. His light grey eyes never left the back of her blond head. Her hair had barely grown back to a respectable length, lying just below the shoulders. Auto coughed blood as he watched his sister, crying along with her. He was in pain and Holly could do nothing to stop his agony. _

_ It was just a few seconds later that he died, lying in the snow like some slaughtered pig. Holly looked at his lifeless body and it made her face crunch up in horror. She turned away and stared at the three soldiers, her eyes flickered to the soldier with the cold grey eyes. His face was stern, he looked so familiar, yet she knew she didn't know any soldiers. He stared at her mouth and then at her face, he liked his lips so slowly that it was haunting._

_ "Angel," one of the soldiers said to the grey-eyed soldier. "You want her? Just finish her when you're done, come on Fredrickson, let's go."_

_ "Yeah you go on ahead I'll be there in a little while," the soldier said before grabbing Holly by the shirt and dragging her farther into the trees. He stopped by a tree where he threw her down and ordered her to lie down. The next 15 minutes had been unbearable. He was a monster and he knew it, he even loved it. Those 15 minutes were a series of black-outs for Holly. She'd tried to crawl away, scratch, claw and kick at him, she'd even cried out for help, none had came. He finally finished inside of her and kissed her pale lips as if to be lovers. When he stood he pulled out his gun and shot her, once in the stomach and once in the throat. She sputtered blood for all of three minutes before her eyes hollowed out and she died there in the cold snow._

_ When she awoke, her body ached. It felt as if she had been asleep for eternity. She pushed herself up from light blue linens that surrounded her. Her eyes could barely see anything, but it would have been of no use since thick black curtains lined the bed. She slowly opened them and saw a small girl dusting the end table. The young girl turned and made for the door when Holly spoke._

_ "Hey wait," Holly cried. The girl didn't speak, but she did turn around, her dark locks hid nothing, her mouth was stitched together. Holly screamed and closed the curtain, shortly after the door clicked open…and then closed. What was this place? She shut her eyes and pinched herself, supposing that this was a dream. The girl's mouth had been sewed shut! It was horrible, who would do such a thing? To a child? The girl couldn't have been more than maybe 8 or 9. _

_ The sound of the door opening and closing once more had Holly scared. She pressed her body against the headboard hoping whoever came in wouldn't come to the bed, but of course that was the first place he checked. The curtains opened revealing, someone she knew._

_ "Henry," her voice was hoarse sounding._

_ "Holly," he smiled._

_ "Where are we?" _

_ "Heaven," he said quietly. She stared at him in disbelief. "Come let me show you." He held out his hand and helped her to the window. "See?" She peered out the window . . .'_

**Flashback End**

_

* * *

_

"Her-Hermione," Ron's voice said softly. Her dream ended as her eyes fluttered open and she was staring into Ron's blue ones.

"Did you send your mom the owl?" her voice was soft.

"Yeah she said that she is calling an order meeting here," Ron whispered. His breath tickled Hermione's face which made her smile.

He helped her to her feet and they began getting ready for the meeting. Conjuring up chairs and tables filled their afternoon and the Weasley's living room. When order members began arriving Hermione stood at the door and Ron sent them to seats. It was another 30 minutes before the meeting began. Hermione and Ron sat outside as the meeting was held. Mum still wasn't allowing them into meetings. A girl staggered into the yard while Ron and Hermione sat on the back steps.

"Hey," Ron shouted at him, but Hermione stayed silent her eyes wide in horror.

"Ron go inside," Hermione pulled at his sleeve, get the order members.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Just go!" The girl in the yard fell to the ground and slowly began to crawl towards them. Hermione practically flew from the stairs as another girl staggered out of the forest like trees that surrounded the Burrow. This girl set fire all around the tree line, laughing hysterically.

Ron and the order members flooded the grounds of the Burrow as the fire spread, until it engulfed the entirety of the Burrow. The two girls moved quickly, spells flying from behind Hermione.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron's voice was scared behind her. A dark purple spell flew between them, hitting the wall of the Burrow. The wall began to peel away, dissolving into bits on the green grass. "Shit! Hermione we need to help the Order!"

"Ron, the Order can't defeat them," she glanced at him sideways. "Their stronger then all of _them_."

"What?"

"_Vevoir!" _The voice, a light airy tone, was right next to them. A girl with mousy brown hair and gray eyes shot the dark black curse hitting Mr. Weasley square in the back.

"NO!"

"Mr. Weasley!"

Then next few moments seemed to move in slow motion. Mr. Weasly fell to the ground, his bones crunching and cracking, screaming in agony. Everything and everyone seemed to stand still. The fire around the Burrow died down and the silence seemed unending. The two girls giggled as everyone except Hermione gathered around Mr. Weasley. Hermione watched as the two girls danced like swans back into the trees. The girl with the mousy brown hair turned to stair back at Hermione, her eyes peering at her in sadness. Hermione stared at her, tears queuing up in her eyes.

"Aufenthalt sicher Kleinen," her voice was soft to the point of a whisper. "Stay safe little one." Only then did the spell between them break and the girl glided, as if on ice, back into the forest.

Hermione never forgot that day, not because she knew that her design, her potion, was allowing them to get in, but because someone so close, someone she saw as a father, now lay on the ground dead. She watched as Order members stood over him, silent tears pouring over him.

When Hermione looked at him, his face was barely audible. His skull was crushed, legs and arms bent in every different direction, and body crunched up. Even though none of the Order had ever seen a spell like this, Hermione had. And although it was a horrible spell and would, no doubt, have been an unforgivable curse, it was one of the weakest spell ever cast by that girl.

_That girl…that girl. _Her name was Ali, Ali Fraust; she was one of the Unforgiven. If the Unforgiven have had gotten in, who knows what the Council is planning next. By the looks of it, it was something. Bad.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...plz leave comments and such in the thinggy below :) thx

Just to clear it up:

1. Hermione Granger = Holly Muller who assumed the identity of Hermione Granger

2. Council are stronger than Wizards, but Unforgiven are stronger than Council

3. Yes Ginny was attacked by death eaters...it was NOT the council :)

4. Sorry about killing Mr. Weasley, J.K. Rowling was going to do it but stopped cus he was a good dad but i was like no its ok to kill the good :)

kk thx :)

5. Anyone interested in being a beta plz plz mssg me...one is needed BADLY! :)


	4. Cesar and the Message

I don't own harry potter or most of these characters.

Chapter 4

"Has she sent you anything?" A woman's voice sounded outside of a brick building where she and her boyfriend stood, watching as mist covered the usually beautiful grounds. In the last couple of months or so that Henry had become ruler, since his father was ruled unable to rule, everything had changed, dramatically. The sun was rarely out and he had made it so that anyone outside of the walls of The Council, were suffering greatly. He was destroying his father's kingdom! The Council knew what was going on, but the rest of their world couldn't possibly understand. They were starving and going after the Nons and The Others. Lily was scared of what was going to happen if Henry's plan ceased to work. She watched the darkened grounds in despair, slowly gliding her eyes over the green hedges that could just barely be seen amongst the mist. How was Holly fairing? They must be receiving some of this ill treatment to their land. Maybe that had been the reason why Holly had not written. She was sure that after Otto had sent his letter that Holly, being so protective of him, would send a letter of return post. Yet known was found to be addressed to either Lily or Otto. She worried quietly to herself, before her own words shuttered out of her mouth. "I haven't heard a word. Could you think-"

"Lily, don't think like that. I'm sure she's just shaken up. I mean Henry requested the untouchables to push her around a bit," he stared down at his hand which was entwined with her's. They had been together for many years yet just not engaged. His family thought of her as an inbreed, a foul loathsome creature and even to this day his parents would rather see him with an Untouchables than Lily. And as he uttered the name of those horrible girls, he pretended not to notice Lily's shutter, her gasp or her sudden face of anger. "They killed someone; Henry was pretty pissed about-"

"Who?" Lily's voice was piercing to him and when he didn't answer immediately she pulled her hand from his and stared into his dark brown eyes. "Oliver!"

"Some Weasel or something." he answered in a rush. "Why?"

"Weasley?"

"Yeah, but he was umm the father, I think?

"Ze father! Now it all makes sense! Zis is why she didn't contact us, no?

"You don't think?"

"No, but she said zat he was like a father to her. She must be heart broken. Why did Henry call upon zem?"

"To shake her up, show her that he was still in control."

"You must warn Henry, she is probably spiraling out of control, she might not know right from ze wrong!"

"No, Henry-"

"Oliver," Lily shushed him with her finger, placing it lightly on his lips. "Listen to me, you must tell him." Oliver immediately sighs, knowing that this short battle was lost on his part. So he pulled her hand back, kissed her hand lightly and replied, "Anything...anything for you."

She smiled at him lightly, "You too, I love you."

"Love you, too." With that he pulled her closer to himself placing a kiss on her mouth then pecking her on the forehead. They stood there for what seemed like an entirety of ten seconds, Lily lying on his chest, Oliver's chin in her hair. When he stepped away he looked her in the eyes, those **gray-blue** eyes, which reminded him of the love he felt for her once more, before he rushed off into the misty night.

Lily on the other hand pushed slowly through the dark wooden door. Her mossy brown hair cascading down her back as she pulled away the ribbons and bobby pins holding up her thick bun. She pushed past two maids who stood by the door and called for a smaller maid. A maid whose large brown eyes and dark, unruly locks made her stand out amongst Lily's other maids, who were all blue eyed and fair haired. "Hermione Granger."

"Yes, Lady Awyier," Hermione whispered as she bowed to her superior. Hermione had been under Lily for as long as she could possibly remember since coming here. After Holly Muller, who Hermione generally liked, had taken her place in the Nons world, she had been placed under a maid named Saucer, who took care of a young, sickly boy. A boy she would later be put over by herself, a boy who was both smart and kind, a boy who she adored and loved, and a boy who truly loved her back. A boy whose sister had replaced her, a boy by the name of Otto Paul Muller.

"How is he?"

"I shall say fair, he speaks, but his body is weak."

"Ok, but is zit good or bad?"

"Better?"

"Have I received ze any letters?" Lily walked past Hermione into a small parlor where a desk, chair, couch and bookshelves packed with books crowded the room, making it appear even smaller than it actually was. Hermione followed her slowly, picking up the letter addressed to Lily from Lady Pickner. She hoped that Lily would in fact read it. She shut the door behind herself as Lily asked another question, "From Holly in ze particular?"

"No, my Lady, but I thought it may be of some use to you to open Lady Pickner's letter. When her messenger came to leave the letter, he told me that it was of the up most importance that you read the letter immediately, that Lady Pickner had specified it." Hermione handed the letter to Lily who snatched it from Hermione, in anger.

"Why did you not ze tell me before now?" Lily could feel her anger boiling under her skin.

"I did, but you were waiting for Lady Muller's letter."

"Oh right," her blood instantly cooled. She peered down at the envelope which was an ivory color and the ink was a dark brown. She peeled open the letter slowly, as to not tear it, and peered down at the paper in her hands. After a long pause did she reply, "How could I have been so dumb?"

"You're not; I should have pushed the letter further. I-"

"No, no you zee did the right thing. But zit is I who could have saved a life."

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered, just as a knock sounded on the front door. Hermione quickly exited to answer it. Lily couldn't see who, but suddenly Hermione fell backwards onto the stairs with a wretched scream, her body writhing in pain as two hooded figures stepped into Lily's home. She quickly pushed herself out of her chair and onto her feet as the men walked into the parlor.

"What is ze meaning of zis?"

"Ms. Awyier?" The taller of the men addressed her. He pulled away his cloak from his head, revealing a long cascade of white blonde hair. Lily stared at him in horror. What kind of man would barge into her home, unannounced and then hurt one of her staff. "Please sit. We have to discuss-"

"I shall do nothing of ze sort." Lily stood her ground and watched as the two men sat across from her on the plain silver couch, which creaked under the two men's combined weight. "What do you want?"

"Now I-"

"Mistress Awyier, I heard ze falling of zomething!" A blonde girl rushed into the room with a burning candle in one hand and a horrified look on her naturally pretty face as she stared at the two men sitting on the couch.

"Go check if Hermione is alright and ze take her to bed, also check on Otto for her," Lily ordered the maid, who did not move an inch, her eyes staring at the men. "Now you insolent girl!"

"Yes ma'am." She crossed the room with a start, but her eyes never left them. She opened the door and quickly went to soothe Hermione, leaving the door ajar.

"Dumb petty little girl, never could do a damn zing correctly!" Lily whispered under her breath as she crossed the room to close and lock the door. "Now what are you here for?"

"Was that Hermione Granger?" The smaller man asked, removing his hood. It was like seeing a younger version of the older man, just shorter hair.

"Yes," Lily answered coldly.

"How is it possible to have a Hermione Granger in this world and one in ours? What are the odds?" The older one whispered.

"Again I ask what are you here for?"

"Your help."

"My help, for what?"

"We will need you soon, Ms. Awyier."

"Zat's Lady Awyier, and what will you ze need my services for?"

"As you may know a war is looming on the horizons in our world, and we perceive to win."

"Do you?"

"Yes and-"

"You want me and our army to accompany you on zis battle field, no?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well I don't know, Lord Boron has become ill and his son has taken over, so it is up to ze Henry whether my army is up to the task or if we shall help Potter. But-"

"But."

"If you put in an acceptable payment to me, I might think of waving ze fee, but ze again under ze one condition."

"And that is?"

"Bring back Hermione Granger safely to me after, zat is my offer and I shall zink about it. But now it is ze too late in ze night and I must retire. So I bid you fair well," Lily said as she crossed the room once more and opened the door. The same blonde girl, who had just helped Hermione, stood just outside the door. "Noel, see zem out." With that Lily past Noel and slowly ascended the stairs. She waited for the soft click of the door before she continued down the hall to her room. She stopped just short when she heard the crying of a young girl.

"It's ok now, I'm here," Otto's voice had become deeper since Lily had last heard him talk.

"I'm scared for not myself Otto but-but for your sister. They will surely cause her harm," Hermione voice was so light that Lily had a hard time listening to her.

"Hermione my sister is tough, she'll be fine."

"Otto, you don't understand, these men attacked me and all I did was open the-" Her voice dropped so low that Lily didn't get the end of the sentence. "Oh Otto."

"Come here," his voice sounded with a smile.

"No we mustn't, Lady Awyier will surely have my head if we-"

"Lily won't say anything, she hasn't got a clue." With that Lily slipped off her heels so as to be able to sneak along the corridor to Otto's room. A small light wedged its way through the interstice of the door. Lily peered through it, and although where Otto and Hermione were out of sight of Lily, she could see them in the mirror on the opposite wall. Otto's back was to the mirror and Hermione was directly in front of him, and even an idiot could put it together, they were kissing. Lily reached for the door handle when Otto spoke.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

"I love you too, Otto."

Lily's hand went straight to her side. She turned on her heels and practically ran back to her own bedroom. She closed her door and stood against it, her heart beating rapidly. How had she not known? How had she been so blind to what was going on in her own home? Holly wouldn't like this, would she? Lily needed to stop this, but how? She could trade Hermione for another made, but who knows what would happen to her and Lily needed to protect her. Lily ultimately decided that she would talk to Otto and then to Hermione and decide what to do from there. But all the thoughts of Hermione and Otto and their love seemed to die down in Lily as the thought of helping Voldermort and his drones made its ways into her thoughts. She needed to warn Holly and Henry. So that night she sat down and began her letter to Holly:

Dear Holly,

I warn you that Voldermort is asking for our services. Work more quickly before Pickner and her thoughts, and Henry and his lead to our demise.

Sincerely,

Lily Awyier

P.S.

Your brother asked for you, please reply to us both.

Lily thought the letter would do and began to undress. As she slipped into her bed her thoughts were plagued by the two men, Otto, Hermione, Oliver, Henry, and Holly. Her dreams were, if you could imagine, rather dark that night.

The next morning Lily awoke with a start, her back burning, her head scorching. She pushed back the sheets and stumbled over to the dark, Gothic styled mirror next to her bed. She pulled off her night dress and as it fell to the ground her eyes instantly locked upon the dark black line around her neck. The thin line reminded her of why she was here, of why she was breathing. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears which she couldn't possibly blame on her back pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she touched her back, a pain shooting through her finger instantly. She turned so that her back was to the mirror and tears began falling from her eyes. Her mark burned like fire as the skin around it was red like cherries. She touched the mark and instantly her finger burned and turned a little paler than before. Lily stared at her body in the mirror and instantly felt awful for doing so. Lily stilled looked like a girl, in her opinion. Her skin clung to her hips like paste and her breast had never filled out. Her dark hair was a great contrast to her pale skin but Lily just stared in disgust. Her eyes ran over her small bum and her twig like legs, her flat stomach and chest. She looked like a plank of wood, a fourteen year old girl instead of an almost 300 year old woman. She pulled back up her night dress, her thoughts on body image pushing out the pain of her mark.

Two hours later, Lily stood outside of her home waiting to get into her carriage to go into town for the surprise meeting. Lily's mark burned less, but still hurt like a bitch. She passed the time by watching the window, since the mist made it impossible for you to see anything past the window. When they finally arrived in town, the mist was impossible so Lily decided to walk the rest of the way to the Pelope. Her dark blue gown and white trim didn't get dirty as she trudged through the muddy streets. She stared in disbelief at the face that there wasn't a single person out today. Not a soul was present in the town of Voshner. Voshner was usually crowded with men selling fresh fruits and breads, women with babies and children laughing and enjoying toys. Usually single women stared upon the vast amount of young men and men stared at the vast amount of liquor in the stores. The young Noel, who had accompanied Lily to the Pelope, seemed to notice the lack of people but didn't voice her opinions to Lily, since Lily's rude retorts made her either coward in fear or want to cry her eyes out. When they finally reached the Pelope, Lily was greeted by Oliver who kissed her gently. Oliver led the way in where Noel to Lily's jacket and turned towards the maid's quarters. Oliver walked in silence with Lily to the meeting room where they were greeted by all of the Council, excluding Lord Boron of course. Lily sat next to Oliver who sat at the head of the table opposite of Henry himself.

"Now that we are all here, shall we begin?" Henry's voice wrung out in the large marble room. He stared at Lily, his eyes portraying hatred, Lily didn't even flinch. "Lady Awyier, I believe, you have something to share with the Council.

"Yes, I do." Her voice was cold, hard, and she placed her hands on her lap and then stared directly back at Henry. "Last night I was visited by two men. I believe them to be Death Eaters from the "Other" World. They have asked for our help, and I said I would ask our council. Personally, I'd rather use our resources to help ourselves or Mr. Potter."

"My Lord, if I may speak," Caroline Pickner spoke up, her eyes avoiding Henry's as if they were the plague. "I do hear-"

"Did I say you may speak?" Henry glared at Caroline, his eyes barring into her skin. Henry was so different than his father, much scarier now that Holly was no longer in his company to shine light on his darkness. When Caroline didn't immediately answer, two guards came in and removed her. Everyone sitting around the table at them in horror! Henry didn't say a word until after Caroline had been removed. He stood from the table and glared at each and every one of the people sitting at the table. "I must excuse myself. But let me warn you. I have been put in charge and I will stop at nothing to make our world better than any other. If that means getting rid of the sick, the weak, and the dark blooded I will. I promise each and every one of you that. If any of you speak out against me, remember what has happened here. You can be removed from the Council or worse." He paused as he crossed the room to Lily's chair. She hadn't even looked up at him the whole time he had talked. When he stood directly over her was the only time a cold shiver went through her spine. She held her ground though. Her face as stern as ever as he bent over and whispered in her ear she felt her face tense up a bit. His words were heart felt and warm, "Tell my Beauty, my Sunshine, my Love, that I miss her dearly. Tell her to bring home our prize soon. For I fear my hatred will over shadow her." Only when Henry stood and walked from the room did everyone breathe a sigh of relief. Lily didn't though, she closed her eyes as a single tear fell from her eye.

* * *

**Outside of the walls of the Council**

Ginny lay on the rough stone floor of a caged room. Her eyes were hollow, dead as she stared into space. Her body was weak from the malnourishment she received and her skin was very pale since she hadn't seen sun light since she arrived. Ginny was on the brink of death when a boy and appeared at her cell. He was thin and small, his eyes colored like the sky, his joints jotting out from under thin pasty skin. He looked ill, his black hair plastered to his face, which for someone, who appeared to have never been outside, was rest really wet and sweaty. He looked like he'd just ran a thousand miles to bring Ginny a piece of bread which had a tiny bit of mold on it and a soup that seemed more like water than any soup. He also brought a glass of chunky milk, which Ginny reluctantly drank. The boy opened her cell and placed the food on the ground and then closed the cell, yet he stood in front of her cell, watching hungrily as Ginny stared at the food. Ginny had barely enough energy to crawl over to her food, yet she managed. She took small bites even though she was raging with hunger, but she uneasily ate, knowing the boy was watching her. She took two spoonfuls of the soup before handing it through the bars to the boy. She had a quarter of the milk before giving it to the boy and halved the bread with the boy. Ginny had a feeling the boy hadn't eaten in months. She watched as he hungrily ate the food stuffing it into his mouth until every bit was gone. He rubbed his tummy and smiled.

"Thank you," he said in a thick Italian accent.

"You're welcome," Ginny said as she sat up and threaded her fingers through her long red hair.

"You're the nicest person ever to grace my presence since . . . well forever," said the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Cesar."

"Cesar what?"

"I don't know? My mother I've never met, but Mama wouldn't count me among her children." He looked at his knees and then up at Ginny. "Mama doesn't like me, she keeps me weak, I'm afraid she doesn't want me because I can't do what the other children can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Mama is training us for. . ." Cesar stopped. He peered at Ginny and then got to his feet and strolled out of the room. Ginny watched him go, saddened by the sight. Cesar was frail, but why would his so called Mama want him dead?

It felt as if a thousand days had passed and since there were no windows in her cell she didn't know whether it was night or day. Ginny hadn't seen Cesar since then, and yet even though he had only visited once she felt saddened by the fact that she hadn't seen him. She sat in the cold corner by what she assumbed to be the outside wall. The door to her cell opened and in walked Cesar. He had gotten considerably thinner and his arm was broken and his eye held a black ring the color of his jet black hair. He stumbled in holding a tray with a broccoli broth and a glass of warm milk.

"Mama told me to bring you the best," said Cesar as he set it down.

"Eat with me," Ginny said as she picked up the glass of milk and took a drink, but unlike last time Cesar stepped away, appalled.

"No, Mama will be really angry with me."

"You're dying, dying of starvation. You need to eat!"

"No!"

"Yes, just take the soup!"

"No," Cesar screamed as he fell backwards onto the hard stone ground. He huddled into a ball right in front of Ginny, crying and weeping, screaming in agony, "I must not be tempted by the devil, Mama! I must not be tempted by the devil!" He rocked back and forth slowly, his crying and screaming turning into quiet sobs. Ginny tugged at his arm, but he didn't move. A girl, who seemed to be around ten, came rushing down the stairs. She wasn't as thin as Cesar yet she wasn't very nourished, her long black hair matched Cesar's, which gave Ginny the impression that they were related. Behind the girl was a woman dressed in a bright blue dress. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in curls, her skin vibrant and light. This woman was young maybe Ginny's age, yet she was very mature. She walked like a statue, such high class and beauty guided her. She was beautiful, yet an arrogance was all around her.

"Celest, take Cesar up stairs, lock him up since he heads not my warning," the woman had a rather was soft voice, her accent well hidden. The girl, which Ginny assumed name was Celest, stood and dragged Cesar up the stairs and through the door. The woman looked down past her nose at Ginny. "You come along now, the ladies are waiting." Ginny stared at her, but did as she was told.

When Ginny reached the top of the stairs she stood in shock. The front entry which she had just entered was beautiful. The cherry wood floors, wanx-coating and yellow paint gave the room a homey feeling. The girl led Ginny into a room where three other girls sat. One of the girls sat at the head of the table while the others sat on either side. Celest pulled the chair out for both Ginny and the other girl. The girl at the head of the table stared directly into Ginny's eyes before speaking, "Shall we begin then?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long…I got a new computer so its like heaven…I'll be updating regularly again

Hope you enjoyed leave comments below...srry again for the long wait


	5. The Sapphire Ring

So this was the 5th chapter, i had to rewrite this chapter like several times because in my mind it was kind of hard to write ron and hermione because there are so many things you have to like do to keep to the book. but here it is chapter 5...enjoy...im not even going to say _hope it makes more sense _because yeah...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

_Flashback_

_My feet were frozen as we stood there, watching the three soldiers in front of us. I clung to my brother like a life support and he clung to me the same. The soldiers were leading, around fifteen of us, out into the woods, not the same path as when we go to Birkenau. The air was making my face burn, like the fires in the crematoriums, and I tried to shield my brother's with my arm, of course to no prevail. The three soldiers stopped just short of a river bank, which wasn't flowing because it had iced over in the storm. I watched as they lined us up from tallest to shortest which caused me to be closer to the beginning of the line and my brother closer to the middle3. The soldiers took the girl on my right and placed her in another line and right then is when I realized that this was some sort of selection, done away from the fuss and away from the long rows of thousands of people waiting to see if they lived to see their next meal of watery soup and maybe a stale piece of bread, or if they were sent to a fiery death. My hopes was that she would die and I would live because they skipped me, yet I did notice the soldier doing the selection looked me over and smiled, as if I were his friend. Only three people had been chosen and as the soldier approached my brother, I held my breath. Praying he would skip him, as he skipped me._

_But like most of my prayers in these days, it went unanswered. He pulled my brother out of line and told him to stand next to the girl in the other line. His eyes followed me and I stared at him in his line. The line consisted of the girl who'd stood next to me, a blonde girl who I'd never seen, and another woman whose dark eyes and dark locks seemed to go everywhere. She was the prettiest of all the girls who stood in that line. She was Jewish, I knew because the Jews were to wear the Star of David on their shoulder. She was frail though, like most of us, and had probably been here for longer than I could possibly imagine. Her eyes held death in them, and her face was like that of a murderous woman. I only stared at her so long, before I felt that I might look the same, and so I let my eyes drop. At the end of our short "selection" the line had grown seven people. I hadn't really noticed that only four of us still stood in our line. The three soldiers stepped up to the line and the one who'd smiled at me made each of them turn around, sit down as if you were to pray and place their hands on the ground. _

_In the next moment such a horror appeared that even I can hardly begin to describe it. The soldiers stood behind the smallest of the line. A girl with thick brown hair, whose name was Emma. I had met her on the train here, thirteen months ago. Her mother had been killed after we arrived here in Auschwitz; she was pregnant with Emma's soon to be brother. Her father was killed during their time in the ghetto and her brother had caught the ghetto disease and died at the age of four. She had grown for a girl of ten. She was skilled and knew how to get any man to do what she wanted. After we arrived she was placed in what I would say to be the Auschwitz Brothel. I'd never been there, but I know their duties well. They cook and clean for the soldiers, do their laundry, but at night, when the lights go off they treat the soldiers like lovers. And Emma, only nine at the time, described to me the pleasure of having sex. I was fifteen and had never experienced the feeling. She told me that the German soldiers were kinder in bed than out patrolling the grounds. She always was well fed and shared her portions of soup and bread with my brother and I. But now as I see her sitting there, the only thing I can think of is how awful it must be. Many in the line cry their heads down in shameful prayer, but her's is held high as if to say, "God I am ready." She does not cry or weep; she does not beg or plead. She does not scream or even make a sound. She has accepted her fate._

_And just like that . . . her life ends._

_She slumps down into the snow, the snow turning pink around her head. Her eyes closed, as if in an eternal sleep._

_They shoot and kill all seven which were added to the line. One of the three soldiers stand around my brother while the one who had smiled at me placed his gun in the small of my back. _

"_No," I whisper._

"_No?" says the soldier behind me._

"_No please no," I beg._

"_Kill him," he cries, grabbing my arm as the gun fires. My brother had wept in the last moment of his life; tears could be seen on his cheeks as he slumps over like Emma. _

_I don't remember from that until the part that the soldier who'd smiled at me, and murdered my brother was leading me by the arm through the trees. When we were far from the other soldiers his hand slid into mine and interlaced our fingers. I just let him. He pulled me to him and brought my face to his, his lips sloppily kissing mine. He moaned in my mouth as I lost footing and fell, and he fell awkwardly on top of me. _

_Kiss me back, slutty traitor," he moaned, his hand grabbing my neck making it impossible for me to breathe. His mouth parts mine and our tongues feel like they are glued together. In my entire life I'd only kissed one other boy. The boy I thought I'd marry, Henry. But this man hardly cared he pulled down my pants and his hand caressed my middle, my stark dry center. His fingers sliding in roughly causing me to wince in pain and want to scream, but his hand around my neck made my scream into a tiny whisper._

_

* * *

_

Hermione woke to darkness. Her hair was plastered to her forehead; sweat falling from every inch of her body. Her clothes stuck to her like jam on toast. The covers lay discarded on the ground, her pillow on the end table and the lamp, which used to be there, was on the ground, crushed into tiny little pieces. Her eyes glided over the dark spot on the bed, between her legs, her mind racing. She reached for her wand and as her fingers grasped it, it sent a shock through her body, and flew across the room. Her eyes stared in disbelief. She quickly got to her feet and knelt down beside it, under the window. Her loose hair falling into her face, her straight, long, blonde loose hair. She pushed it behind her ear, not even noticing, as she pulled back the sleeves of her white pajamas. Only then did she see it, the number, her number. She pulled her hair back from behind her ear and there in the moonlight did it shine blonde.

_It was wearing off. _She quickly raced to her trunk, pulling the blanket on the floor over her head, and opening the wooden trunk by her bed. She began pulling out stacks and stacks of books, papers, quills, and ink. Rolls of parchments, clothes, medicines and ointments, until she found it, lying at the bottom, a bag, a royal blue bag, with gold inscription and holding a tiny bottle with brown liquid, a needle and tie. She quickly tied the tie in her mouth and pushed the needle into the bottle, watching as it filled the tiny tube. She opened her right eye and slowly let the needle slip into her pupil. She felt the change immediately. Her limbs became shorter and her body a tiny but heavier, her hair caused the blanket to fan around her and her number erased into her skin. Hermione waited a long pretentious moment before she reached for her wand. It came to her without a second thought, and she cleaned up the room.

"Hermione?" Hermione woke for a second time that day, but this time the sun had risen and the room was exactly how she'd left it, in perfect condition. She got up and reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door to Ron.

"Ron?" Her voice was quiet, in a kind of whisper.

"Hey, Harry wants to talk about our next step."

"Next step?"

"Hermione, do you not remember? This isn't something you are likely to forget."

"No, I remember, I was thinking. He already has a plan?"

"Are you ok?" His hand slowly glided down her cheek, his eyes on her eyes. She watched him, before her hand was in his. He smiled his famous lop sided grin, which made her heart melt. She smiled too and he kissed her forehead before heading back up stairs. She closed the door and leaned against it, her hand touching the spot where Ron's mouth had just been. She closed her eyes and all she saw was him, but when she opened her eyes, all she could think was his name, Henry. Ron . . . Henry.

After an hour Hermione climbed the stairs to Ron's room, knocking briefly on the door. Harry answered and let her in. She had never been in a room so messy. Books, clothes, socks, canons posters, food, anything you could possibly imagine were on that floor. She chose to sit on the bed closest to the window, and Harry sat on the opposite.

_Harry Potter. An 18 year old boy with glasses and dark unruly hair. He had become less gangly in the last couple of years, the scar on his forehead bearing witness to all he had seen and been through, and all the reasons his life would end, because of her. _

Hermione looked down and waited for Harry to talk, Ron sat on the other side of Hermione, waiting for Harry.

"Ok look guys," Harry began. "Voldermort is still out there, I can feel him."

"Harry that's impossible-" Hermione began.

"No, it's not," Harry interrupted. "He's here, He went after Ginny, and then after . . ." A long silence broke his sentence as Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at one another. "We need to go back to Grimmauld Place."

"The Death Eaters?" Ron asked quietly.

"They're no longer there," Harry answered. "He took them to the battle at Hogwarts."

"The last battle," Ron said.

"If only," Harry replied. "We need to leave today." With that he got up and began packing. Hermione stared at Ron, who was in disbelief, but didn't argue. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Just pack, I want this done with, and he's the one who will get it done." Hermione stood from her place and left the room without another word. She slowly went to her room and shut the door. She quickly began packing, her things fitting neatly in her trunk. Her concentration was broken by a knock on her door. Ron opened the door and shut it behind himself.

"Ron, I need to pack," Hermione said quietly, not even turning around.

"Let me help then," Ron said as he began helping her pack. They packed in silence, until all of it was packed safely away in her trunk.

"Did you finish packing?" Hermione asked, looking at him with the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, you know I just threw it in the bag," her said as her smiled at her.

"Ron," she said softly. He picked up her hand, and let their fingers entwine. They both stared at their hands, so perfect were they together, in each other's that nothing could change it. She felt something cold beneath her skin, in the middle of his palm. Her hand slipped from his revealing a ring. A beautiful silver ring with a blue sapphire in it.

"Ron," Hermione was in shock, her mouth wide open.

"It's a muggle thing I heard from Ginny, a promise ring. It means you're loyal to the one you're with, and that one day . . ." By that he was very red and almost scarlet. Hermione's face was stained with tears, her eyes on him . . . him, the true love of her live. He held out his hand and took her left hand into his, slowly letting the ring slide up her slim middle finger.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said softly.

"Just like you," Ron replied. Hermione slowly kissed him, and for the first time, in a long time, she felt as if she were truly, really truly in love.

* * *

"A blue ring, my Lord," Caroline coughed, blood falling from her pail lips. "A blue sapphire ring, a promise ring, and she took it."

"LIES!" Henry screamed as his hand clasped around Caroline's neck. "You're lying; she won't do anything, knowing it could destroy her."

"No, my . . . Lord . . . she has," her voice came in short wisps.

"LIES!"

"My Lor-" her scream was not enough as he threw her across the council room into a marble pillar, her body becoming lifeless as it hit the floor.

"I hate gypsies," he said quietly. "Bring Otto to me; I need him to understand why he might be condemned to die.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood on the back porch as the apparated to the front steps of Grimmuald place. No one talked much those first couple of days, just being back could make you silent. The place looked like a tornado had hit it. It was destroyed so they began cleaning up; Ron and Hermione began on the kitchen while Harry started on the study.

Ron washed dishes and Hermione dried, not wanting to wet her new ring. She looked at Ron, his sleeves rolled up and his hand deep in the water, he caught her. He splashed the soapy water at her, laughing loudly.

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed, hitting him with the towel as he continued to splash water at her. Their fight ended with both of them soaked.

"This is your fault you know?" he said devilishly, smiling at her.

"My fault?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, if you hadn't been staring and doing your job then maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well maybe if you'd just-" Her sentence was cut short by Ron, his hands on her waist. Her hands instinctively wrapping themselves around his neck as their lips parted and their tongues met. Their kiss was slow, sweet as his body pushed her up against the counter. He lifted her up onto the counter and stood in between her legs, their kiss become heated and messy, his mouth trailed kisses down her neck. "Ron," Hermione whispered, his head popping up from her neck, a grin on his lips. "We kind of need to finish." Ron nodded in agreement and Hermione cupped his face and pecked his lips, hopping off of the counter. They cleaned up the kitchen and met Harry in study.

"We need to get some sleep," he said, leaving them in the study.

"He seems so sad," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"He misses her," Ron replied, before grabbing his stuff and Hermione's and bringing it to a room. "This one is yours."

"Um," was all she could say.

"What's-" he stopped. He nodded his head and led her up another flight of stairs to what she thought to be his room. She opened the door for him and was amazed at how perfect it looked. Ron set the bags down and stood behind her. "You can have the bed; I'll sleep in the chair." He pulled one of the pillows off the bed placing it in the chair, but Hermione placed the pillow back on the bed, Ron watching her.

"You don't have to," she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Ron, I'm sure!" She laughed and so did Ron, who pulled her into a tight hug, their bodies falling onto the bed, Ron on top of her. Their laughs stopping as they looked at each other.

"I love you, Ron," she said quietly.

"I love you, too," he replied as his hand clasped the one with the ring.

"When this is over, we need to go away, go somewhere, be no one, just for a little while," she sighed, knowing that when this was all over, they would both be dead.

"I think so," he smiled getting off of her and going to get changed. She changed into her pajamas and waited for Ron. She stared at herself in the mirror looking at the ring. She wished this could happen, but she owed Henry, and for as long as she lived she'd serve him. A single tear fell from her eye as she realized this, but she wiped it away, she needed to stay strong. She knew what she had to do, she had to serve Henry by lead Harry to him, find a way to help Ron and Otto, and survive this.

* * *

Henry sat by his father's side as his father gasped for breath, his eyes red and his lips blue.

"Pathetic old fool," Henry laughed. "She had tried to warn you of the danger. She . . . Holly, I mean. And you didn't give her a second thought because she wasn't to your liking. But don't worry father, I'll probably have to kill her, but at least you'll know that she was your savior, and I your son was your killer." The door to the Lord's hospital room clicked shut, as Henry walked down the long corridor and turned his back on his father forever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...i found it kind of mushy...so review. P.S. (I found it too mushy) but please review and tell me thanks :)

So lets clear some things up

1. A promise ring is not an engagement ring its like a ring a lot of teens give the love of their lives (at the moment) showing that theu'll stand by them (her ring is actually my ring its so pretty!)

2. Sorry about Harry not really being in this but its hard to make harry be...well anything hes hard to write for

3. I know finally caroline is killed. I think i mentioned it in the last chapter but no now she's really dead. Henry had kept her locked away so he could use her to spy on Holly but now he'll have to find a new way.

i think thats it...just mssg me if u have any more questions :)


	6. A New Friendship Stew:Μια νέα Stew Φιλία

Author's Note: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters

Anyway srry for the long wait . . . this chapter was hard to write . . . anyway here we go the psycho Henry really is. Its like Henry's a counter part Voldermort. I love how hot he was and how not he is now. But anyway read and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

The wind brushed passed him as the snow fell on his nose and his eyelashes. He walked slowly amongst the dead garden, twelve men on his heels. They shivered and whispered to each other of Henry's craziness, of how he had drug them from their beds in the dead of winter and had them walking as if it were summer. They hated him, but would never let him know not after Caroline Pickner's death. Henry on the other hand loved this. The snow, the cold, the wind, it took his mind off the girl who, until that _gypsy,_ he believed had loved him. He clutched a small rosary in his hands and slowly began to pray, asking God for the help he so desperately needed. The walk with his men lasted another long hour before they arrived at a large dark gray door. The smallest of the men, a boy really no more than 14, knocked on the door, slow but hard. They waited patiently as a candle began to flicker in the hall, and the door creaked open slowly revealing a maid, dressed in a white night gown and her hair pulled back from her face. She quickly bowed and allowed them in, rushing off to make tea. Henry watched her intently, such a pretty girl was this maid, and if he wanted her, he'd have her but his love for Holly stopped him and he stood there in silence staring at the ground. An old man and his wife slowly descended the stairs with a candle lit for each of them. The old man bowed to Henry, who pulled him into a tight hug.

"I have heard of the death of my brother," said the old man as he shooed his wife back up stairs and ushered Henry into the parlor.

"Yes Uncle, I fear he has passed," Henry rubbed his hands together slowly.

"Send them away, my nephew, we must talk alone." Henry waved his men and the maid away yet he watched her intently once again. "Her name is Jolie, meaning-"

"Beautiful," Henry finished.

"Yes, beautiful," his uncle said slowly. He took the time to take from his robe pocket a small black book, the same black book Henry had received from Holly all those months ago. He handed the book back to Henry, who took it greedily. "She broke the code, she knows what is in it and although it should have been very easy to get in to, I don't know the words."

"So you have no idea what's in it?" Henry could feel his blood boiling, he'd asked his uncle if he could understand the book and he hadn't done it and he'd kept it for months on end.

"She translated it, but into Greek-" his uncle began.

"You speak Greek," Henry interrupted.

"Yes, but the pages are blank; she must have done this on purpose, knowing you'd try to read it. Something in that book made her want to keep it secret, you need her."

"I don't need anyone!" Henry stood.

"My nephew please sit, I-" his uncle began, yet Henry cut him off. He pushed past his uncle and out into the Hall where his men and the maid looked dumb founded. They backed away, quickly, and allowed him to lead them out into the cold, away from his uncle and his house forever. Later that evening his Uncle was found dead in his bed from poisoning along with his wife. As for their maid, Jolie was sent to the death chambers to await her beheading.

Henry sat at the edge of the chair in his study and flipped through blank page after _fucking_ blank page. His thoughts no longer on the book, but on the girl who had given him the book, her pretty, long blonde hair and clear blue eyes, her smooth skin and tiny frame. She had been perfection until he'd listened to his father and sent her away. She was too susceptible to things around her, too easily distracted and he was now paying the price for it. She was now flaunting her beauty for another man. Some boy compared to him, a king, a ruler of a world so great that it was about to smash down on that other man's, boy's world. She had changed so much, and he hated her change. He missed her grace, her beauty, her ignorance of the world, her protection of her brother. He missed the things that had made him love her all those years ago. His mind wandered to a day long ago:

* * *

_Flashback_

_He sat under the large birch tree in front of her house and listen to the wind rustle the leaves. He watched the clear blue sky, not even noticing when a blonde haired girl with the clearest of blue eyes stood over him in a perfect white sundress and black baby doll flats. Her hair was curled softly and her eyes stared down on him in beauty. She was the most beautiful creature he'd encountered in years. She was small and graceful and soon enough she would be his. She stared at him and he'd stared at her. She then smiled and sat with him under that tree._

"_Henry?" she asked softly. "Mother isn't happy that you're here. She just found out that Paul signed up for the draft. You can-"_

"_I can," he said quietly, sliding his hand into her hand. "It must be hard, since he will be going off to war and-"_

"_Is it awful that I find his decision wrong?" she asked._

"_No. Don't we all find war wrong?"_

"_Yes," she said, he could feel her voice quiver at the thought of her brother dying at war. He pushed up from the ground and pulled her to her feet._

"_Ice cream?"_

"_No I couldn't Henry; Madame Posey says you only dance your best at your best weight." She pulled her dress back down over her knees and pulled her hair into a side pony tail._

"_Fine we can share a shortcake," he said pulling her into a hug. Their hug was long and perfect and when they finally pulled apart, her radiant smile made him melt._

* * *

What had happened to that girl? Now she was dark, mysterious, and different. She was strange and distant. Her once love filled eyes where hateful now. She was finding light in another man, and he had to stop her, before she made her most grave mistake.

He sat there in silence for a long moment before realizing he'd been looking at the same blank page for a long time. He pushed the book from his lap, a small thump sounding as the book hit the floor, and stood from the chair, exiting his study through a door to the garden.

* * *

Ginny awoke to a sunny room and tea sitting just inches from her. She pushed the sheets down to her waist and then slid up to a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and pushed her long orange hair from her face, when suddenly a woman in all black pushed the door open slowly.

"Morning, my child," she said softly, coming to sit by Ginny on the bed. Ginny watched her pretentiously. The woman noticed and slowly said with a smile, "Now how could you be afraid of your mother?"

"Mother?" Ginny's voice was hoarse and strange to her; it was as if she hadn't heard herself speak.

"Yes, Ginny, your mother," said the woman reaching for her hand.

"Ginny?"

"That's your name, Ginny of Das," she whispered reaching for Ginny's hair. She fixed it and then stood from the bed and poured tea into two tea cups, handing one to Ginny and drinking one herself.

"Ginny of Das?"

"Yes, now my daughter must never stay in bed for too long, for tonight we have a king coming to visit and he must meet you!"

"A king?"

"Oh yes, I forgot!"

"Forgot, what?"

"That you have forgotten!"

"Forgotten?"

"Darling don't strain your thoughts," she said taking a sip. "Now a few weeks ago you were attacked and after that you just forgot everything."

"Attacked . . . attacked by who?"

"Oh that doesn't matter. Mama got them and rid the world of them," she said softly pulling Ginny close. "But our lord, Lord Henry will be dining with us tonight so you must get up, so much to do! This tea is cold. Martha!"

"Lord Henry?"

"Yes, honey, Lord Henry. And when he sees you he'll forget about that dandelion Holly," the woman said as another woman dressed in black and white entered and took the tea away.

"Holly?"

"Yes a right slut! She was rude and free with her body, unlike you my flower, my beauty, my fragile child. And as I said when he sees you, he'll fall so in love with you that he'll restore us back to our right place, and then you will destroy him and we will be back in power."

"Mother?"

"Oh, honey, enough! You must get ready." With that she left the room. Ginny sat there pondering what 'mother' had been talking about and how she didn't remember her own name or where she was, when another maid entered, this one had short curly black hair and green eyes, which reminded Ginny of someone, but she didn't know who. She pushed the thought away as she went to get ready.

Two hours later Ginny was both dressed and exhausted. She could hardly breathe because of the tight corset they'd forced onto her. She descended a very grand marble staircase which led her into a large foyer where a large glass chandelier dangled over a small circular table in the middle of the room which held a single porcelain vase which held a single yellow flower that Ginny had never seen in her life. Ginny slowly stepped across the marble floor to the table and stared into the flower which seemed to her to be a normal flower just oddly colored with its golden petals and purple center. The stem of the flower was red and the water in the vase blue. The flower rose and sank in the water as if it were taking a breath and then releasing it.

Ginny stared at the flower for a moment before she noticed a boy who looked familiar but she just couldn't place him. He had hair as black as night and eyes like the sky. _Like the sky? _Ginny quickly closed the space between them and stared at this boy.

"Cesar?" she spoke softly.

"My Lady," he said quietly, bowing to her.

"Cesar you look so much different, for you were a child when I last saw you," she murmured as she looked at him not understanding why or how he could have changed so much.

"They have morphed my sister and me together to make me. They used a form of magic that I had never seen or heard of. All I know is that I am back to my original form and it seems my sister is at lost."

"Oh Cesar, I am so sor-" Ginny began, but was cut short as another person entered the room. A woman with long blonde hair which as swept into a small bun on her left side and she was wearing a floor length white and red gown that made her look like someone from a Paris runway show.

"Oh it is ze so nice to see you finally," she said, her French accent over powering her words. Ginny turned just in time to be hugged ever so gently by this girl. Up close the girl was flawless. She was gorgeous from head to toe and Ginny couldn't help but feel slightly scared of her. "Oh how awful of me! My name is ze Lily Awyier of Paris and ze you of course I know, Lady Ginny of Das, so beautiful you are in person. You boy," she snapped at Cesar. "Tea and scones, zat is what you have in England, no?" Cesar scooted off in the opposite direction as Lily made herself perfectly comfortable in the one of the many parlors.

Ginny followed her and her mouth practically dropped as she stepped into the room. The room's walls were covered in white tapestry which had a beautiful royalty feeling with is silver lining and golden buttons. The sofas, loveseats, and wing back chairs were white and lined in beautiful diamonds. The wooden bookshelves, end tables, benches and coffee tables where adorned with the most beautiful sculptures of angels. The ceiling was done up like the last judgment described in books and the dark wooden floor was covered in a single golden rug. Ginny couldn't believe this was her house, in her mind, the house she'd pictured was small and cramped, always seeming to hold too many people but always having room for more, but now seeing the house that she actually belonged to made her jaw drop in awe. Lily seemed to be accustomed to homes of this nature as she plopped down onto the sofa, took off her heels and placed her feet onto the couch, staring out of the window.

"Won't you come sit with me?" she asked, patting the couch.

"Well actually I had a question for you."

"A question?" Lily perked up at that.

"Yes, a question. Why is it so important for me to replace . . . oh what's her name?"

"Holly Muller?"

"Yes that-"

"Her Highness Muller has ze man everyone wants under her tiny pinkie finger. Let me tell you a story, so sit, sit down." With that she sat up straight and watched as Ginny sat across from her on the other sofa. "It all started many years ago, it was 1941-"

It was 1941 and a blond girl with the dancing abilities of an angel was sitting back stage with me and Ollie.

* * *

_Flashback from Lily's View_

"_He's supposedly from Russia-" Oliver began._

"_Russia!" Lily and Holly gushed._

"_Yes, he danced in all the major countries and finally he's coming here to show the world how great we are!"_

"_He saved ze best for last," Lily cried falling into Oliver who laughed and held her close._

"_Oh gosh don't get all mushy mushy before I leave!" Holly smiled as she got up and walked through the back door to the changing area. Smoke filled her nostrils the moment she pushed through the door. Her eyes caught sight of a boy standing there with short black hair and brown eyes. "You can't do that back here!"_

"_Oh sorry," he smiled and Holly could feel herself melt as the smoke left his mouth._

"_No its fine, I was just going-" she began._

"_Henry, Henry Hartford," he said as his hand caught hers. He brought her hand to his mouth and slowly kissed it looking into her blue eyes._

"_Holly Muller," she said as she pulled her hand back. "Are you the Russian dancer?"_

"_Yeah," he said slowly as he took another swig from his cigarette._

"_Hey put that out, it's bad for a dancer's body," she said as she took it and threw it to the ground._

"_I have more," he said taking the one from behind his ear. "But if you keep throwing them down I won't!"_

"_Well if you don't smoke them you'll have plenty."_

"_Aw, what a smart girl," he said softly as he closed the space between them. "You know Holly you're really pretty, too pretty to just dance, how old are you?"_

"_Well dancing is my life so nothing could change that and I'm 15!" she said proudly but inside she was quivering._

"_15 really I would have never guessed." He said as he placed some of her hair behind her ear. "Maybe we'll get to dance together."_

"_Well maybe," she said looking away and down at the ground. Suddenly her chin was lifted and his lips met hers._

* * *

"Did that really happen?" Ginny whispered, her hands under her chin as she stared at Lily who popped a scone into her mouth.

"Yeah it's all true!" Lily screamed in delight. "Her life was always filled with excitement, even now!"

"Now, well where is she?"

"She's in a different world helping with ze war. She's trying to make zem lose so Henry can go in and smash zem all and take over!"

"How awful."

"Awful? No we need ze land, zere are far too many people."

"But what about those people?"

"Listen, honey, wars kill but you want to know what kills more zan war?"

"What?"

"Civil Wars, and you know what happens when ze country gets out of ze Civil War?"

"No?"

"Ze winning side is ze so weak and vulnerable and zey can't protect zemselves. So now zey have no one, no one to ask for ze help or depend on. Zeir alone. And do you want to know what happens when zey are alone?"

"No,"

"Zey can be wiped out with just one army!" Lily cracked up into a scary witch crackle laugh, yet Ginny could find nothing that was funny about that. She stared at the floor in horror because somehow she felt attached to that world.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat up in bed and glanced around the small room in thought. Something had changed since last night; all of Otto's things had been taken from her room, making the room appear eerie and cold. She pulled the sheets away from her body and wrapped a robe around her body before exiting into the stateroom that she and Otto had shared he entire life. A man stood in the stateroom staring out of the window, not even noticing her presence. She coughed slightly to get his attention.

"Awww Ms. Granger, so glad you slept well," the man said softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked rudely.

"Ms. Granger you have been reassigned."

"Reassigned? But that can't possibly be right. I've monitored Otto for over 13 years," the panic rose in her voice.

"Well Mr. Muller's care has been taken from your care and placed to the state, by law of our Great Lord."

"And what have I been assigned to do?"

"You, Ms. Granger will be placed at the grace of our Great Lord, may God look after you." With that the man took a few bags from the room and left Hermione standing there in horror, not really knowing what to think or do. She glanced out of the window at the snow covered grounds, before closing her eyes and letting a tear fall from her eye.

Hermione watched her belongings being taken to her new place and as Otto's things were taken out. Otto sat on the veranda they shared, not really wanting to see or think of anything. He had not looked her in the face since knowing what was going to happen, he just went and sat on the veranda. She slowly crept out of the door and onto the veranda, where he sat in his pajamas, no robe, no nothing. He wasn't crying, just staring at the snow.

"Otto," Hermione said softly. He turned and stared at her, his eyes very red.

"She can't do it." He murmured softly. "She just can't, yet can't she see."

"See, who? See what?" Hermione now knelt by his side, staring at his pale face.

"Everything is slipping from her grasp."

* * *

So End i liked this chapter...i like Ginny and Lily's new 'friendship' thing

Ok Henry's crazy! yes i know

Ginny of Das is Ginny Weasley and her "mothe" has some issues so Henry better watch out but so should Ginny

Ang idk what im doing with Lily maybe she's fake because truthfully she wants the power idk

Gosh poor the real hermione. I thought she would be with Otto...oh well the strangest of people will find the way to be in love

anyway leave a review...hope u liked it :)


	7. Monsters for Love

So this is like the end of Holly's life and how Henry is becoming a monster. srry for the long wait but here it is! (none of this belongs to me its all j.k rowling) oh and congrats seniors of 2011:)!

* * *

Chapter 7

_Holly hadn't been ready for this. She hadn't been ready to die, but nor was she ready to live. Live. What an operative word. Living could be described as taking breath or being with life. But was she, Holly Anne Muller, taking a breath or being with life? No. She had died long ago, with her brother in the snow. She had died the moment she had walked into that place. That horrible place. She had died when she saw those infants and babies thrown onto the back of cars and carted off as if they were just a dead animal. And soon they would be just dead animals. She had died when her mother had coughed her last breath that awful night. She had died when she awoke to the cold morning, next to her brother who was on her right and her mother's empty cot on her left. She had died when her brother's last tear fell from his blue eyes. She had died in the snow, alone. _

_And here, somehow she stood, walking in the snow, bleeding. The snow turned red from the blood falling from her stomach, which had a hole from a bullet. A bullet she no longer felt. She no longer felt the snow under her feet or the horrible ache between her legs. She no longer felt the cold air or the ice that touched her long black eye lashes. _

_She blinked slowly and stared in the direction that she was going. She couldn't decipher where she was, only that she was in a dense forest like area. Her body shivered, but she didn't feel it and she walked on, slowly. She kept walking for what seemed like hours until she saw a road up ahead. It was dark now but she could just make it out, and slowly she began to trudge over to it._

_She looked up and down the street which seemed to stretch on for miles upon miles. Her eyes watched helplessly as the snow began to fall around her. She slowly began to walk up the road away from Auschwitz. Her walk turned into a fast paced strut which eventually turned into a sprint, tears falling down her face. She wanted to leave her past in the past, leave all of the horrible people who'd turned her life into hell; leave all of the people, her family and her friends, who lay buried in the snow or sent to the heavens by ash. She ran and ran until her legs burned and her bare feet were bloody. She kept walking until a house came into view. Her eyes became wide and she began to run again, but when it came into view she could tell no one lived there. Her heart dropped at the sight of this house. The paint was chipping and the steps falling off. It was as if no one had lived here for a hundred years. She quickly ascended the stairs of the old house, being careful to check each for its sturdiness, and pushed through the old wooden door. The home seemed so much warmer so she closed the door and walked into the living room. She stood by the couch and stared around the room. It was covered in floral wall paper and dark wood floors; the furniture all seemed ancient. _

"_Excuse me miss your-" a voice began but as soon as she turned around the man came hurdling toward her._

Hermione awoke with a start, gasping for breath and sweating profusely. She looked at Ron, who snored happily next to her and she couldn't help but smile at him. She looked around the room which seemed too dark for the night. She could hear a constant drip from an unknown faucet and a creak in the floorboards below or above, and somehow that made her feel secure.

She lay back down, cuddling Ron and closing the space between them. His body was so warm against her cold one. She smiled again, but her thoughts reared towards the darkness. Why had she thought about those things? Why was her mind bringing them up? Were they an omen, a warning? It had been so vivid as if she were living it at that moment. She placed a hand through her messy brown curls and sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and her brother's face came to mind. His pale skin and blonde hair symbolized their life in the north where the sun just didn't shine. She laughed at that and when she opened her eyes, a pair of blue eyes stared down at her.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked slowly. She looked down at him and smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine, just - just a bad dream," Hermione said softly.

"Bad dream?" Ron asked sitting up slowly. "A nightmare? You had a nightmare?"

"Shhhh, Ron, it was not that bad," she said slowly. "It was about something I was scared of as a child."

"Oh okay," Ron said softly but he somehow knew she was lying, but let her because he knew she would tell her when she was ready. He looked at her and smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "If you say so."

"Ron," she smiled when they pulled back from the kiss. She pushed the covers off and grabbed her robe pulling it tighter around her. She slowly stood from the bed and left the room. Her bare feet pattered against the floor as she ascended the rickety old stairs to the bathroom, she desperately needed to wash her face. She had lied right to Ron's face, but was it not for his own safety? She pushed open the door and turned on the light.

The bathroom was small but sufficient, with a double vanity, toilet, bathtub and shower. The white floor tiles felt cold under Hermione's bare feet, but she didn't seem to notice. She crossed to the vanity and slowly turned the left knob as water came flushing out of the faucet. She took a towel from the side and then seemed to notice her appearance in the mirror. She had become much thinner since the beginning off the war and she appeared so much older. It seemed the war was taking its toll on all of them, her, Harry and even Ron. They no longer laughed and joked around or talked of the future. The future seemed so far off, a distant dream that they'd never really catch. The future was so far away.

Hermione watched herself in the mirror as she slowly began to rinse her face. Her eyes hadn't caught the girl until it was too late. Not until the girl came hurdling towards her, string in hand, death in her eyes. She grabbed Hermione by the hair knocking her head into the faucet, blood running down the old silver.

"Stop!" Hermione screamed but it was a futile effort. The girl closed and locked the door and then set back to trying to hurt Hermione. She grabbed Hermione again and flung her into the door. Hermione whelp out in pain, but the girl didn't care. She slowly bent down to Hermione's level, a scream exiting her pale lips. She pulled Hermione down to the floor, but Hermione struggled, kicking and screaming. She kicked the girl in the side causing her to double over in pain. Hermione took her chance; she dashed to the door and shimmied the handle. The handle fell out into her palm, yet the door didn't open. Hermione stared down at her palm. A red string blurred her vision as the girl pulled it around her neck tight. She gasped for breath and reached up to grab the string but the girl tugged on it, making it impossible to breathe. Hermione's screams became silent pleas for help as the girl dragged her by the rope into the bathtub. The lights suddenly went out as a blue light shined through the wall next to the bathtub. Hermione shut her eyes as her head was yanked through the wall.

As Hermione slowly opened her eyes she was met by the sight of dark red velvet curtains which hung over tall windows, old mahogany wood floors, and white walls framed in gold. Hermione had been here before. It was her own room in the palace of the Brotherhood. A voice suddenly came from next to her.

"Holly do as you are told!" the voice hissed. Hermione was now too weak to see who it was but she knew by the voice exactly who it was.

"Lady Cherey," she said softly her voice horse and quiet from the rope around her neck.

"Do as you are told Holly and not as you want to do. Lives are in danger and not just your own but your brother and his maid as well. They have separated them and, as we all feared, he is getting worse and worse," she rambled. "He will die if you do not finish this and come home. Henry is angry and won't stop hurting until you are back safely under his wing."

"Lady-" she said softly but her words died in her throat as she fell back into the world of Harry Potter and back into his bathtub no less.

Several hours passed until she awoke. She was lying in the bathtub, her neck hurting badly. She stood from the tub and walked to the mirror where she saw a large thick red line across her neck and all of the memories of the previous night seemed to flood back to her. She rubbed her hand on her neck and then opened the door to find a pitch black hall. She wondered to herself how long she had been out for, because when she had first woken up from her dream it was roughly the middle of the night and yet it seemed to still be in the middle of the night. She shuffled down the stairs to her room that she shared with Ron and opened the door to find him still asleep and snoring happily which made her smile. She lay back down on the bed and cuddled next to Ron, his arm draping over her once more and a smile appearing on his lips. He kissed her forehead and drifted back off to sleep, and so did she.

* * *

Otto on the other hand, sat up in bed coughing and sneezing. He wasn't feeling very good and not a single nurse was here to help him. His hands and sheets were a bloody mess from his coughing fits and his head hurt horribly. He pushed the covers down and stood from the bed. He was going to go in search of Hermione. He needed to find her.

* * *

Ginny slowly brushed her hair and stared at herself in the vanity mirror. The brush she was using was gold and the bristles so fine and sharp that it soothed her to use it. She looked beautiful and she knew it. She only hoped the king would notice. She had heard many a things about the king, most of them horrible things, but never the less she thought she could change him. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail and put a ribbon around it and slowly stood from her vanity to go downstairs for her mid-morning breakfast. She had become accustomed to these types of meals since she rarely got up early enough to have breakfast with the family. She walked down the marble staircase to the dining room, but something caught her eye. Standing in the doorway was a man with unruly black hair and green eyes. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life. She could have sworn she'd seen him somewhere, but at the moment she couldn't thing where so she bounced down the stairs to talk to him.

"Hello stranger," Ginny said softly as she stood next to him in the door frame to the dining room.

"Oh hello, Lady of Das," he said bowing to her.

"Ginny of Das, Lady of Das is my mother," Ginny smiled at him.

"Well, Ginny of Das, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you?"

"Thomas of Cloves," he said and smiled and bowed to her once more.

"Well Thomas shall you join me for breakfast?"

"No, I am afraid I can't, I am actually waiting on, and aw here she comes." And as he said this Lily came walking down the hall, her dress scaling the walls because of its enormity.

"Hello, my Lady Ginny of Das, I see you have met Thomas," she said softly, giving Ginny a kiss on both cheeks and giving her a short polite hug.

"Yes, yes I have. I am terribly hungry though and I fret I have no one to enjoy my mid-morning breakfast with. So I did ask Thomas to breakfast and he turned me down saying he was waiting on you. Surely you will not tell me no as well?"

"Surely not! Well let me accompany the Lady to breakfast," Lily said giggling and linking arms with Ginny and strutting into the dining room.

"Well it is such a beautiful day let us eat on the veranda," Ginny said. They both agreed and went through the dining room to the sunny veranda. Ginny sat facing the outdoors and Lily sat next to her, Thomas stood once again in the door way. As the maids brought out breakfast Ginny and Lily laughed about random things.

"I can't believe she would say such a thing!"

"Me neither," laughed Lily. "Oh goodness I remember when we ze danced in zis show in West Berlin. She was so nervous zat zey kept having to redo her makeup because she was ze sweating so profusely zat it was melting off." Ginny and Lily burst into laughter as they sipped on their tea.

"I wish I could meet her," Ginny said as she watched the birds and trees outside the window.

"When she returns I promise zat you'll be ze first one I call to come and ze visit her," Lily reassured. "Why don't I take you to visit someone so very important to her?"

"Who is that? I am going to see Henry at the end of the week."

"No it is not Henry."

"Then who?"

"Her brother of course," Lily smiled. "He ze quite handsome and I say if he were not so sickly I bet he could replace Henry if he wanted to. He and his sister are so very loved in these parts that I wouldn't be surprised if zat happened."

"Her brother, handsome, eh?" Ginny smiled to herself. This was all she needed to get into the in crowd. With a friend such as Lily and a lover such as Lady Holly Muller's brother, why she was practically in! "His name?"

"Otto. . . Otto Muller," Lily smiled. "But he is sick all of ze time, but if we hurry through breakfast I am sure I can drop you off to see him and zen continue to ze meeting."

"Ok well I am done," Ginny announced and before she knew it she was off in Lily's carriage to visit the brother of the future queen.

Otto's home was so much larger than Ginny had ever imagined. Ginny stared at the large staircases that led to the second floor where a large dark wood front door stood tall and mighty. Ginny combed her hair and ascended the stairs. She was met there by a beautiful girl with thick black curls and beautiful hazel eyes. Her skin was an olive color and her frame was small. She was beautiful in the least. She bowed to Ginny who smiled at her softly.

"Lady Ginny of Das," said the girl. "A pleasure to be in your presents, I am glad to see you well."

"And I likewise return the favor," Ginny said softly.

"Please follow me." With that the girl stood and walked through the large doors. Ginny's mouth fell open the moment she entered. The house was so grand outside, but it was nothing to the inside. The ceilings high and the white wash walls all adorned in gold lining. The mahogany floors were sparkling and all of the furniture seemed to be genuine pieces from the 1930's and 1940's. Everything seemed so much richer inside of the house. "Sir Otto and his sister Lady Holly were born in the 20's and raised in the 30's early 40's and died in the mid 40's so they decorated their house like their home," said the girl as if reading Ginny's mind.

"Short lives," Ginny said softly. "Did the King make them?"

"Yes, but he did not kill them, the Nons did," the maid said in a hushed voice.

"Nons?" Ginny pondered quietly.

* * *

When Hermione awoke the next time it was morning. The sheets covered her head, but the sun shined through them. She slowly pulled the sheets down to see Ron snoring next to her, his arm around her waist and their bodied entwined. She smiled and lay there for a moment before untangling their bodies and getting out of bed. She grabbed her bag from a chair in the corner and snuck out of the room and down a flight of stairs to the library where she knew she could be alone.

She pulled out a frame which held a photograph of Hermione and her parents. Hermione laughed softly to herself before opening the back and taking out a hidden picture. This picture was of Holly, her brothers, Otto and Paul, and her parents. Hermione smiled at the black and white photo of her family. Although only two members still remained, she still considered them her living family. They still mattered as if she had seen them just yesterday. She slowly closed her eyes as each person flashed before her eyes: her mother's blond hair and blue eyes, her father's dark brown hair and green eyes, her brother, Paul's short cut brown hair and blue eyes, and last but not least Otto, his blond hair and green eyes. Otto was the reason she had to deceive these people, her second family. The reason they would have to die. All because Otto needed the medicine. He gets sick too easily to live without it.

When she opened her eyes again, she felt a tear fall from her eye. She wiped it away, she knew it was weakness. She was just about to get up and put the picture back when a crash from below scared her. She placed the picture on the desk and slowly crept over to the door, pulling her wand. She opened the door and slowly descended the stairs. It was so dark for it to be almost 11 but she didn't notice. The only light she saw was coming from a bedroom. The light turned on and off and then on again and off again continuously. She slowly pushed open the door and her scream startled all in the room. She ran back for the stairs and could hear someone upstairs. She ran the stairs two at a time and kept going up for another flight until she ran head first into Ron, and they both fell to the floor.

"We have to get out of here!" Hermione screamed as she scrambled to her feet. She grabbed her wand from the floor. She looked back down the hall as a mass of hooded figures filed into the hall. They began running towards Ron, Hermione and Harry, but before they could get any closer Hermione had grabbed each Ron and Harry and apparated.

They hit the ground hard, they snow on the ground flew up in every direction when they fell in it. Hermione was the first to stand as she stared around herself. She hadn't meant to bring them here. She stared at her two companions, Ron lying motionless in the snow and Harry sitting up and staring her.

"Where are we?" Harry asked slowly.

"I don't know," she replied worriedly.

"How do you not know? You brought us here!"

"I just thought of a dense forest; somewhere we could really get away."

"Well it's befitting," Harry said quietly. "That was close! How did they find us?"

"What?"

"How did the Death Eaters find us?"

"Those weren't Death Eaters," Hermione said softly as she sat next to him.

"What do you mean they weren't Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"They're part of the Brotherhood," Hermione said looking at him in the eyes. She could tell Harry didn't understand, his eyes searching hers for the answer.  
"The Brotherhood?"

"Yes, the Brotherhood. In 1300 A.D. there was a war between wizards just like there is now: purebloods against Nons. When the war ended the purebloods, who had fought against the ministry and who were dissatisfied with the fact that Nons were allowed to live alongside them as equals, created a world: a world that only purebloods could get into. They called themselves the Brotherhood. They're world is invisible to us just as our world is invisible to the Muggles."

"Why would they come after us?" Harry asked slowly.

"I-I don't know," she said softly, looking down. She couldn't stand the fact that she had to lie, but she knew she must. She had known why they had come for them, well more like come for her. She had to protect them for just a little bit longer, so she'd taken them to the place where she had last lived. The place she'd died at.

"What are we going to do now, it's cold and we have nothing?"

"Start walking I'm sure we can find somewhere."

"What about Ron, he looks out."

"We'll have to carry him or levitate him."

"Let's start out levitating."

"Ok let's get going."

* * *

Henry walked room to room staring and touching everything. He stared at the ring on the dresser, the blue sapphire shining brightly. He picked it up slowly, staring at it thoroughly and then crushing it in his palm. He breathed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment, and then opening them again, staring at the ring and then pocketing it.

"My Lord," said a girl as she bowed to him, her long brown hair falling in her face.

"Speak," he said softly.

"I found this picture in the library along with a book of notes, or something," she said shyly holding out to him a small black book and the picture of Holly and her family. Henry slowly took the picture, looked at Holly and then set it on the dresser and then took the small black book from the girl. On the cover he read the words in English: For me the voice of God in our land. See what evil hath made by you. See the guide that hath loved you, you do not love the dark spirit who kills his dirty blood plasma. Show us your love and chose them, how to destroy the darkness of this world. "My Lord?" The girl's voice startled him and then he peered at her.

"She'd switched them to protect those disgusting half breed!" He screamed, pushing the girl aside and descending the stairs to the library. As he entered everyone bowed to him, but he didn't notice. He strode to the window, staring at the snow covered ground as his anger mountain. He turned back to the people that crowded the room and slowly spoke, "Once you find her, KILL HER!"

* * *

Hermione shot up in bed, the darkness covering her room like a blanket, her long curly brown hair dangling in her face. She pushed back the sheets and lit the candle by her bed. She breathed heavily as she stood and looked around the room. It seemed so quiet in her quarters now that she no longer had to tend for Otto. She missed him terribly and rarely saw him. He had only been the reason that this place had been bearable. He was the only person who had treated her like a person rather than a slave other than his sister who she rarely saw. She was only gone and when she was gone Otto only talked to her. He had made her feel special, needed, cared for. She smiled to herself in the darkness just thinking about it and was glad that it was dark and she was alone because she could feel her cheeks light up.

She slowly walked of the door in her room and began making her way to the circular owlery where she knew she could be alone. As she reached it she could feel the happiness building up in her. She pushed open the door and walked over to a black owl that was caged next to a window. She let him out and began to pet him. She felt herself getting sleepy as she pet him. She felt happy here because knowing that she was not the only one caged in this hell and that someday she'd be free made her happy.

When suddenly the door opened she quickly stood and tried to think of a reason she'd be in here. She saw the unmistakable blond hair her breath caught in her throat. Otto's green eyes stared at her dark brown ones as he rushed to her.

"Hermione!" he whispered as he took her in his arms. "What's happened?"

"I don't know? I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too!" He said softly in her ear. She pulled away slowly, looking into his green eyes, his face only inches from hers. He stared at her lips and then at her eyes and back at her lips as his face inched closer to hers. When their lips touched, Hermione felt like a weight had been lifted off her. She knew this guy was special for a reason. His kiss was soft and sweet and when he pulled away he was blushing like crazy, but so was she and they smiled at each other. Her hand slipped into his and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You took my first kiss," she said softly.

"And you mine," he replied.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah and I'm glad, I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you, too Otto Muller," she said. "But I have a question."

"And what is that?"

"What happened to you to make you come to this hell whole?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you die?"

"Well-" Otto began but was cut off as the door opened once again, a candle light spilling over the floor, and only a silhouette could be seen in the door frame.

* * *

Ok so how did you like! If you notice anything please comment or if you just want to comment! review! anyway its summer so that means more updates...yay! ok so i'll get going on chapter 8!:)


	8. Ignore History  Repeat History

A/N So here's chapter 8...i tried to make it longer so its my longest chapter ever at 5185 yay! well anyway i don't own HP or any HP characters, really wish i did but i dont its all J.K. Rowling:) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Ginny slowly came to the very large and beautifuk Muller Mansion. She smiled to herslef as a man with dark brown hair came hurdling out. She tipped her head to him which made him stop causing her to stop and look at him. This man was beautiful. Ginny curtsied to him, smiling and saying, "Goodmorning,sir."

"Well goodmorning. Are you not Lady Ginny of Das?" he asked slowly stepping up to her.

"Well yes I am," said Ginny standing up.

"Nice to meet you, I have only heard good things of you."

"Well good, i surely hope so."

"Oh how rud of me, I am Lord Henry, glad to make your aquaintance, Lady Ginnny of Das." Ginny stared at him wide-eyed and then curtsied again to him.

"Forgive me my Lord for I did not know that it was you," she said softly.

"Forgiven, for true people show their true colors when they do not know me,"he said as he lifter her up softly by the chin. "Lady Ginny of Das, I have enjoyed making your aquaintance and I would love to see you again. I am going to throw a "Home" party for myself and I hope to see you there."

"Of course, and a dance as well," she said smiling to him.

"Yes a dance as well, but i must be going," he sighed. He parted from her and slowly walked back to her carriage as Ginny stared after him. When he was out of site, she smiled to herself and knocked on the door to the Muller Mansion.

Ginny slowly stepped out into the veranda of the Muller Mansion. The veranda was crammed with beautiful wicker furniture, green plants and large marble statues. She crossed the black and white tiled floor to the wicker table and drug her long thin fingers over the clean glass. She walked around the table to a large window seat which faced the back garden. She stared out at a little pond and small shrine like object. Ginny had never been in a place so extrordinary. Her mouth opened and shut and she took a seat still staring out to the garden. She was so mesmerized by the view that she hadn't noticed when a small blonde boy came and stood behind her.

"Excuse me?" his voice seemed to be too old for the boy. Ginny's mouth dropped when she turned around. This boy was so strangely beautiful. He had deep set emerald green eyes, blonde hair and a face of a small child. He himself appeared to be no older than fourteen, but Ginny knew better. It was him, Otto Muller.

"So sorry for the short notice," Ginny spoke quietly. "I meant to ring or send a note but it was short notice for me. I had to meet you."

"Secrecy?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, unfortunately," she said slowly. He looked her over and then turned on his heels and pushed through two white french doors. The room he brought her to seemed to be a music room. A large black grand piano stood in the middle of the room with a large crystal chandelier above it. Two violins and a harp also stood in the room, but all of this was lost to Ginny when her eyes stared up at a large painting of a thin blonde haired, blue eyed girl. The girl looked almost like she was too thin yet she was stunning. Her hair was down to her lower back and she was poised on her toes with en pointe shoes covering her feet. She wore a white tutu dress with a blue satin belt around her waist.

"That is my sister, Holly, she was a great dancer," he said softly as he stood next to her, looking at the picture instead of her.

"She's a beauty," Ginny said softly.

"Oh yes I know. Many men have tried to woo her, Henry of course being one of them."

"Oh Henry, and what were her thoughts on him?" Ginny asked.

"She hates him," Otto spoke low as if he were talking more to himself than to her, but she heard his words.

"And why is that?" Otto didn't answer but only stared at the picture.

"My sister is not as she seems," Otto says slowly. "They call her weak because she can not bring the Potter boy to Henry." Ginny stared at him, the sound of that boy's name made her skin crawl and her face flush. What was this strange feeling she felt. Why was she so embarassed to even hear his name. "When she last cam home, she told me she wouldn't. That they were only children and how could she murder children."

"She seems so very different than what mother says she is," Ginny said softly.

"She is," he murmurmed.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you become one of them?"

"I don't know. I can't even remember my last moments. I am sure it was on Holly's requests."

"Do you want to know?" Ginny asked staring at his profile.

"Someday, maybe. But just staring at the numbers and letters on my arm I know it must have been something bad," he stated staring at Ginny in the face for the first time. He'd seen this girl before. "Ginny?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"What is your sir name?"

"I don't have one. I am a child of Das."

"You look just like. . . a girl my sister knows."

"Really and who is that," Ginny said as she followed Otto out of the music room, down the hall, up a flight of stairs, around the corner, down a long corridor, up another flight of stairs to a door, Otto opened the door and Ginny's mouth dropped once more. The room was a beautiful sky blue color, with a wall of white bookshelves filled with books almost spilling out, a large white wood four poster canopy bed. The sheets were white with a light green victorian style. On the bed side table stood a frame which said family. On closer observation, Ginny found herself staring at herself. She was standing next to a girl with curly brown hair that she recognized as Lily's maid, Hermione Granger, and on her right stood a tall redhead with lots of freckles. On Ginny's other side was a boy with unruly black hair, circular glasses and a peculiar lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Ginny slowly picked up the fram, bringing it closer to her face, relizing that it was one of only four pictures in the room which moved. "Who are these people? Why is Granger in this?"

"Friends from my sister's new school and surely you've heard of her mission?" Otto said slowly as he sat on the window seat.

"Granger's mission, no?"

"I meant my sister's."

"I don't understand?"

"She took Granger's place in her world to get to Harry Potter." Ginny's heart fluttered again when Otto said his name. She slowly closed her eyes and the image of him holding her hand outside of a red door, his mouth moving but not a sound escaping from his mouth. "Ginny!" Ginny snapped out of her reverie and stared at Otto. "Do you want the photo?"

"Can I have it?" Ginny asked politely.

"Sure my siter has plenty," he said, pulling the frame from her hand, removing the photo and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said softly, staring down at the people who were now laughing in the photo. "What are their name?"

"Well this one," he said pointing to the redhead, "Is Ron Weasley, Ginny's Brother, then its Hermione Granger, then of course its Ginny Weasley, and that is Harry Potter."

"Thank you Otto," Ginny said smiling at him. "But I have one last question."

"Yes?"

"What happened with you and Ms. Granger, the other night?"

"Why are you asking?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well its all Mother and Lily talk about," Ginny said softly.

"It was nothing, we are good friends and her in the owlery and we had a chat."

"At night?"

"Is it truthfully any of your business?" He said this rudely and exited the room. Ginny followed him and he lead her to the front door, where they pleasantly said their goodbyes.

On the ride home all Ginny could think about was the picture sitting in her pocket with the little moving people. When she finally arrived home she was greeted by the usual maid who took her coat. Ginny slowly ascended the staircase to a her beautiful room. Her thoughts instantly went to Holly's blue room and she found herself missing the whimsical feeling she got while in it. Her own room was boring, with white wood walls with gold lining and dark wood flooring. Her bed was a large dark wood four framed bed. She slowly slipped off her shoes and sat at the bench by her window and pulled the photo from her pocket. She slowly looked at the photo and closed her eyes.

_I must be missing something, they seem so familiar, _she thought to herself. _Missing something...Missing...Miss._

Ginny awoke to soft music playing from downstair. She stared around the dark room realizing that she was laying on her bed instead of on the bench and the photo was no longer in her bed. She pulled the sheets from her body, searching for the photo. She searched her room top to bottom, but the photo could not be found. She quickly grabbed her pink silk robe with the white lace trim and opened her door, the music growing louder.

Ginny practically flew down the stairs and into her mother's study, where the music was coming from. Her mother was sitting behind her desk on the phone laughing to someone and her two private musicians were playing a slow beat. When she caught sight of Ginny she quickly became serious, excused her musicians and said goodbye to the person on the phone.

"Mother," Ginny said softly.

"No! Ginny of Das, you went behind my back," she said looking at Ginny, and for the first time, Ginny saw danger.

"No mother-"

"Shut up Ginny! After all I did for you, and you went behind my back!"

"Mother I-"

"So I shall treat a traitor as a traitor should be treated!" Mother pushed Ginny against the wall and tore from her body the silky robe. The shreds falling to the floor in a pink mush. She pulled Ginny's pajamas from her body, Ginny covering her breasts instantly as she stood before her mother in the complete nude. Her mother stood back and laughed wickedly. "Have you learned what it means so visit a traitor? You received a gift from him, this photo, it is the devils work." She tore the picture up before Ginnys eyes and threw the pieces into the trash bin. They both stared at the pieces that were thrown into the trash, Ginny kept her eyes longer on them and then returned them to her mother's dark ones in time to see them come hurdling towards her. She pulled Ginny by her red hair and pulled her threw the home to the back garden where a small boy stood. Ginny instantly recognized him as Cesar the boy she had first met. His face was shining in the moonlight from his tears and upon seeing him, he began to sob, trying to muffle it into his sleeve. Mother threw Ginny to the ground and removed her black robe and handed it to Cesar.

"Cesar," She said to him while her eyes fixed on Ginny. "70 lashes. . .no 100 lashes?"

"It is only her first time, Mother, perhaps 10 lashes would-" Cesar said but was cut off by mother.

"Well 150 lashes it is," she laughed horribly. She slowly raised her hand and Ginny's eyes scrunched closed.

Nothing could compare to the first lash. It sliced through her skin like a paper cut but on a larger scale. She screamed in agony trying to shield herself from the lashes.

"One," her mother said softly. "Two! Three! Four!"

With every lash Ginny felt herself falling in and out of conscienceness.

"One hundred. One hundred one, one hundred two!"

Ginny could feel her skin overlapping causing the pain in her back to come together.

"One hunded twenty three, one hundred twenty four!"

Ginny no longer cried out, she lay on her stomach and let single tears fall from her glossed-over eyes.

"One fourty eight, one fourty nine. One fifty!" Ginny felt the ground shake around her and her mother's face came into her blurry vision."I hope you remember this, Cesar clean her up and take her to bed." With that Ginny passed out for good.

Ginny came to as sun streamed in her large bedroom window. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and open and closed her mouth several time before scooting from her bed and walking onto the cold stone tiles of her bathroom. She peered sideways into the mirror before her eyes snapped open to what she was wearing. She was standing in her long pink night gown. She closed her eyes and the image of her mother ripping it from her body came floating to the top of her mind. She slowly raised a shaking hand to her back and grimaced at the bumby skin and stinging pain she felt. Her breathing was uneven as she turned around and let her dress fall to the ground, yet when she opened her eyes all she saw was pale white skin and freckles. No scars or red burning skin nothing that would have been evidence of the night before. She stared through the doorway to see her pink silk robe flung over the top of one of the posters of her bed and not in shreds on the floor. She collapsed to the ground, pulling her knees into herself, not really knowing what to think or what to do.

* * *

Hermione pulled her hair into a pony tail, making sure to capture all of her curly strays. She slowly pulled back the red curtains that covered the basement windows, noticing several spiderwebs being torn apart. She smiled thinking that Ron would die if he saw this. The light from one of the windows shined on a chest and a pair of shoes. The shoes were mini Janes, a pair just like her mother's.

_Mom._

Hermione closed her eyes for a second and found her mother's sunken skull-like face resurface in her mind. Her mother no longer had hair, her head was shiny from the sweat which was pouring from her glands like a river. She was slowly shovelling dirt into a wheelbarrow, and had stopped for only a moment to catch her breath.

_Only a moment had she stopped. Only a second to grab a mouth full of dusty, dirty oxygen. Only a second for a soldier to see her._

She slowly turned her head to watch her daughter who was shovelling dirt next to her.

_Slowly, she turned her head. Slowly to watch her daughter. To watch her little girl who had once danced on the stage in tutus embedded in jewels and beads. Her daughter who had once curled her hair to appear like a German Shirley Temple. Her daughter who would die and then be risen to kill. Her daughter who now stood in the place of someone else's child. Her daughter who seemed to stop at nothing to protect her brother. _

She stopped for only a second, but a soldier had seen. He had come running to her, screaming in Polish that she was not following commands. He pulled her by the collar of her, two sizes too large, black and white collared shirt out of the line. He began to scream in her face and other prisoners began to stop and stare. Her daughter's mouth dropped and she, like the other's stopped and stared. Some soldiers stood by, but other's rushed to the woman's side, their weapons clearly seen. The soldier who was yelling stopped suddenly and slapped the woman hard across the face.

_So hard he hit her. So hard that her twig like legs collapsed and she fell shamefully to the ground. Shamefully she fell, because he hit her so hard._

All things seemed to go in slow motion to her daughter and then suddenly stop. The air was painfully thick and it was hard to breathe. The daughter held her breath as her mother held her bony cheek. The soldier stared at her hatefully and neither soldier helped her. Nor did any soldier or prisoner help her, not even her daughter, who stood rooted to the spot, help her. The soldier spoke again in Polish until the woman looked up at him. He stopped talking and kicked dirt at her, which fell into the crevices of the shirt and skirt she wore. He laughed at this and then grabbed her by her collar and brought her up to him. He held her until her feet were firmly on the ground. He slapped her again and again she hit the ground. The soldier laughed and then in German, ordered the soldier to beat her until she had sense to know not only her place, but her duty.

_And they did so. They beat her like a dog. Like an animal they would take home and serve to their fat, content families. They kicked and punched her and hit her with the bud of their guns. They beat her like as if she were a man._

Only then did her daughter rush to her side, throwing herself over her mother taking only three blows before it was stopped. The soldier who had enacted the brutal beating stood over them. He grabbed the daughter by the hair, and stared in her bright blue eyes. He let go of her and she stumbled backwards into a soldier who had ran up with the original soldier. He steadied her as the original soldier began to yell at her. He gave the charge for them to be taken back. The two soldiers who had beat her mother to a blodied corpse picked her up and took the lead, the other soldier and the daughter followed. When they reached the camp they began to walk seperate ways.

_One on her way to saftey and one on her way to her fire death._

The daughter ran to her mother, taking hold of her hand. For only a moment. The other soldier grabbed at her and pulled them apart. He held onto her arm forcing her in the opposite direction.

_The last time. The last time I'd see my mothers blue eyes. The last time I'd see her thin fingers or twig legs. The last time I'd see her take a breath. The last time I'd feel her cool skin on mine. _

Hermione hadn't even noticed herself fall to her knees and pick up one of the shoes. She was sobbing greatly. She was trying her best to conceal it, but she wasn't doing as good of a time. Suddenly thick steps came crashing down the stairs. As Ron came bursting into the basement like a ray of sunlight. Hermione, just stared at him through watery eyes. Ron looked at her puzzled but came to her aid immediately. He stood over her, sticking out his hand to her. She gladly took it, still holding the shoes. He slowly took his thumb and wiped away her the tears on her cheeks. He took her hand in his, their fingers intwining. She peered down at their hands, trying to stop the tears building up.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked slowly.

"Nothing," she said instinctly.

"You can tell me, you know that?" Hermione snapped up at the very end, hearing the question in the statement.

"I know, it. . . this just reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Who?"

"A friend, she loved wearing jane's, because her mother wore them."

"Oh, then why does that make you cry?" Hermione stared in the direction of Ron, but she was in a sort of dream-like state.

"She's dead . . . Their both dead." She said them so bluntly that it jolted Ron. He tightened his grip on her hand, causing to come out of her state. He pulled her to him, untwining their hands so that he could wrap his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and then laid his head on her's She slowly closed her eyes.

_That woman's daughter, was now in love with an amazing boy. A boy who was sweet but deadly and ._

Hermione pulled away slightly and stared into the deep blue eyes of that boy and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Great," he said sounding surprised.

"Well you did faint. Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs checking out the livingroom."

"Well should we go up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," Ron answered taking hold of her hand and guiding her up the stairs.

Harry was sitting on the couch his head in his hands when Hermione and Ron entered.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione said.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of what you said," Harry said looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What you said about the Brotherhood."

"The what," Ron questioned. Hermione only stared at him, remembering that he hadn't been conscience when they had first talked about it. She sat down across from Harry and stared down at her arms before saying anything. Ron sat next to her, watching her. She suddenly looked up at the flower wallpaper and began.

* * *

**The Brotherhood**

_The Brotherhood was once a group of ordinary wizards. They mostly worked in the government under the head or "minister", like nobles, but other's owned shops and such. They seemed to be simple, just people, but just at muggles morphed so did they. They morphed faster than the normal wizard and they felt that they couldn't be under someone who wasn't changing as they were. So they tried to over throw the current government. It was really bloody and horrible, and the minister was killed. A wizard named Holdov took over. He began a mass murder of wizards that he hadn't felt were as noble and good as himself and his followers. He was killed by a boy named Ted Klemp whose father had been killed by Holdov. He then succeeded to the thrown and called off the killing. He took the Brotherhood and convinced them to make a place all for themselves. A place which would be better, richer, easier than this place. So they did just that. They took their wives, their families, their riches, everything they could take and moved to an unknown land. Klemp put up a barrier to protect his people from the other wizards . . . a wall that would keep the door to their world sealed. _

_Years and years passed since that time. Klemp married a french woman named Aerobelle. Together they had five children, Ted III, Mary, Henry, Pierre and Robspierre. Aerobelle died in childbirth with Robspierre. Pierre and Robspierre, as twins, formed a bond, a bond which entitled that if you go so shall I. They disapperead in 1481. Some believe they had found the door to the world but it is unknown what happened to them. Mary married a man by the name of Gregory and they had one son, Gregory. They were found murdered in their beds, bludgened to death. Ted III was mysteriously killed, when arsenic was poured into his wine at dinner. Ted only had Henry left. He pushed Henry to be the best. Ted died not long ago when he suddenly became ill with pneumonia. Henry is all that is left of the family._

"So you believe that Henry has found the door," Harry asked. Hermione stared at him her eyes glossy.

"There is no doubt. Henry has found the door and he will repeat history," she answered quietly.

"Doesn't this all sound familiar," Ron piped in causing Hermione and Harry to stare at him. "A man tries to take over and is killed by some kid . . .Voldermort and Harry. They've already repeated history." Hermione just stared at him and Harry's mouth opened and shut several times.

"You're right!" Hermione said. "Harry you've repeated history!"

"It's not the same, plus we don't even know where Voldermort is! His death eaters are not talking and its like a never ending cycle! We haven't finished history," he said to her.

"I know, but we can learn from history can't we?"

"Oh yes let's send Voldermort to a world so that in hundreds of years he can come back and kill our future generations!"

"I meant-"

"Never mind. What can we do, we still have to find Voldermort."

"Well Voldermort is still in hiding, we should fix the Henry problem because he's not like Voldermort."

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Ron asked slowly.

"Henry can change people, he can control them without them knowing," she said looking at Ron. "Unless we want to kill everyone we need to get Henry before we have a Henry-Voldermort team-up."

"Harry she's right," Ron said softly.

"I know," Harry said softly his back turned. "I just don't know anymore." With that Harry exitted the room and home. Hermione stared after him, but once the door closed, she closed her eyes and tried to think of what to do. Ron took ahold of her hand and slowly rolled his thumb over her knuckes, which made her smile.

"I don't know what to do, so should we start making a plan," he said softly in her ear.

"Sure," she said as she stared into his eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"Don't worry about it, for now we will figure out what we can do." With each word Ron's face seemed to come closer and closer to hers until their noses touched. He slightly tilted his head and their lips met. He kissed her soft and slowly on the lips until she opened her mouth to his. His tongue seemed to dart inside as he fought hers for dominance.

_The small pleasures of life . . ._

* * *

Henry twirled the ring in his hands as his carriage came into the grounds of the Muller Mansion. A small maid met him at the door and he pushed her aside finding Otto sitting at the grand piano playing something softly. He hadn't noticed anyone enter, so Henry sat in a chair and waited for him to finish. As the piece came to an end Otto looked up and noticed Henry, but he neither stood nor bowed. Henry stared at him, but said nothing. He clapped slowly getting up and sitting next to Otto on the bench. He smiled down at him.

"Otto, you are very good," Henry whispered slowly.

"Thank you, lots of years of practice," Otto whispered back staring hard at his hands.

"I have a proposition for you Otto."

"And what is that Henry?"

Henry slowly bent and whispered in Otto's ear, "I heard of what happened in the owlery. And I know you are missing her. The young love in you two is cute and if you were to tell me where your sister is I'd let you have Hermione back." Otto's eyes grew wide as he brought his face to stare into Henry's. He took a deep breath, and turned and looked down once again.

"I don't know where she is Henry. I have not only not heard from her but I also have not seen her." The sadness in his voice was not lost to Henry.

_So if he did know he'd sell out the girl trying to protect him for some slut Non,_ Henry thought to himself.

Henry took Otto's chin in his hand and brought his face to his. "Well if that is the case, what kind of sister is she to you Otto? Not to care for your well being enough to hide you from me. I could kill her you know, because she's not loyal. But what is the fun if she doesn't know. Well give this to her if you see her," Henry said as he handed a small jewel box to Otto, letting go of his chin.

"Wait Henry, what is of Hermione?" Otto asked slowly.

"Probably playing with a guard, you know Nons are never as loyal as they seem." With that Henry left leaving Otto staring after him in horror.

Otto stared down at the box, his mind on Hermione and what had happened that night.

_"How did you die?"_

_"Well-" Otto began but was cut off as the door opened once again, a candle light spilling over the floor, and only a silhouette could be seen in the door frame._

_A blonde girl stepped inside with them. She hadn't even noticed them until an own by them rattled her cage and the blonde girl stared at them. She took a deep breath and began to scream causing a guard to come running down the hall. Hermione tried to appease the girl but she couldn't, all hope was gone and two guards came running through the door. One grabbing the girl and the other grabbing Otto. He yelled something and then pulled Otto through the door. He slapped him hard across tha face when they were outside, sending him hurdling toward the ground. Otto was then pulled by the hair, up onto his feet, shoved into a carriage and wisked away._

He hadn't seen Hermione since then. He had written to her but she hadn't responded. He was worried but what could he do? He was an ill kid that couldn't get out. He couldn't save her just as he hadn't saved his father when he'd died. He was nothing, to everybody but her, even to Holly he was nothing, just a dumb boy she has to help because her mother said so. Otto would have to sell her out to save Hermione. Hermione was his first and only true love. The sound of furniture moving brought him back to his senses. The noice had come from the veranda so he placed the jewel box back in his pocket and opened the door to see a beautiful red-head seated at the bay window bench staring at the pond and grave for his mother, father and brother Paul.

* * *

So how was it:) plz comment, review, etc.:) and go read this story its called First Daughter by AccentedSimplicity...its like super cute...their nto done but i 3 it:)


	9. Don't You Remember?

Ok so I had a little problem with this chapter. I dont really know why, i just felt like i couldn't get my point across...so hopefully chapter 10 will be written and editted my friday or the weekend. Well again i dont own hp..:( but i hope you enjoy this chapter:)!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Don't You Remember

Hermione's hands shook as Henry came hurdling in the door. She bowed her head as he passed and then followed him slowly to his study. His study was a large and beautiful room. Dark wood paneling with golden lining covered the walls and wooden floors were covered by a silver and gold embroidered rug. The fireplace was on a wall with floor-to-ceiling windows and was almost as tall as her and outlined in gold and white marble. The wooden mantle held many books, pictures and a beautiful large clock. Henry took a seat by the fireplace and immediately lit it, causing an illuminous shadow to be cast about the room. Hermione brought him a brandy and lit his cigar and then stood back as he smoked slowly. He was in a fowl mood and she could sense it.

In truth since Hermione had been moved to helping Henry she seemed to see him in a new light. He was a bright, intelligent person. Bitter, sure, but honest and caring. She knew of his feelings for Holly, Otto's sister, and felt that Holly was the one who had made him this way. Holly was the whole reason she was here, why Otto was here, why the air was gloomy in his castle. She couldn't see why Otto felt such compassion for his sister. She was truly a different person than what Otto seemed to think.

"Bring me the album," Henry suddenly requested as Hermione fetched the red album.

"My Lord," she said softly handing him the album, then turning and walking back to her spot.

"Sit Hermione," he said suddenly, gesturing to the royal blue chair in front of his. Hermione stared at him for a long moment, but did as she was told.

"Yes my Lord," she murmured as she took her seat across from him.

"Hermione you are a bright girl so tell me," Henry said softly, staring at a photo in the album. "What do you think Holly is doing? Do you think she is doing as I say?"

"My Lord, I assure you that I do not know," Hermione softly said looking up at him for only a second and then back down at her hands.

"She was so different before." Henry seemed to be talking to himself, his hand sliding down a photo of Holly, the same photo which hung in the Muller Mansion's music room. Hermione didn't answer, sensing Henry's sudden mood change. His mood changes always put her on the edge. "She used to be a girl I'd never met. Quiet and brilliant. Bright and beautiful, so full of life and so innocent that she felt happiness in even the saddest, dreary places." Henry took a long pause and stared into the fire. "They changed her. Those people, your people! They made her hate and evil. Like the child of the devil, a liar an angel for the cruel. She is so easily able to kill and hate, her forgiveness is of the past."

"My people?" Hermione spoke so suddenly that Henry stared into her dark brown eyes a little shocked.

"Yes your people, the Nons, they changed her," he answered slowly, staring back into the fire.

"My people did nothing of the sort, if it were anything it was you Henry who changed her, forcing her to hurt children who have done nothing to anyone but try to live in a war filled hell."

"I who changed her!" Henry detested. "She chose that spot! You! You changed her. When they drug her through the mud, put her to work like a mule, killed her mother and father and brother in her eyes. When they denied her food and love and anything that makes you human! When they touched her and felt her the way only a man, a man with love and passion for her, touched her! That is what changed her. You see, Hermione, your people are the kind I hate the most. More than wizards or witches, more than anything! I hate them. The Nons are the devils of this world. I hate them the most. They kill for fun, they murder and rape and feel the need to be extra cruel. Their minds come up with ways to suck the life, the soul, the love from life its self. Your people do this!"

"My people . . . So do you hate me Henry, because if so, just kill me now," Hermione spoke in almost a whisper, as she stared into the Henry's yellow eyes. Henry stared back and then suddenly he had kicked over the small table that separated them, and his hands had flown one to her shoulder and the other to her cheek.

"Hate you, you have me all wrong. Your people are evil, but you are different. You are brilliant, bright and beautiful, innocent with the sweetness of virginity and life, you are quite different, Hermione Granger, because you were raised among the great. So great," he said this as his face inched closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips and his lips brushed across hers softly. "That even if the Nons knew of us they would not be able to fathom us into thoughts. You will become the great, Hermion." He kissed her so softly. His kiss was sweet as one of his hands slipped to her shoulder and the other to her head bringing her closer to him. His tongue slowly slid across her bottom lip asking for entrance, but Hermione slowly pulled back. Flushed and staring into his eyes once more. She looked down ashamed, sliding out of his grip and then pushed herself from the chair. She excused herself and left the room, leaving a smiling Henry alone in the study. Hermione slowly glided from the room and up the stairs to her own room. She seemed to be gliding, but it was more like running. She slipped into her room closing the door behind her, her body heaving as she took huge gulps of air.

_What have I done. _Hermione thought to herself. She looked down at her shaking hands and then slid to the bottom of the door as tears began to spill from her eyes. _I do not love him, how could I have done this to Otto, please forgive me my love._

Ginny was slowly laced into a beautiful blue and black corset. The dress that was attached was really quite provocative. It showed almost her whole breast and was completely off the shoulders. It was floor length and ruffly so it appeared beautiful on her. The nurse who was lacing her up was named Violet. She was a sweet girl that Mother had taken in when her mother had left her on the door step. She blonde with golden eyes. A simple beauty. Mother often called her that, which was one of little things Ginny and her seemed to agree on. Ginny had not forgotten about the night that was now almost a fortnight before. She had not spoken to her mother and tried to stay on the opposite side of the house at all time. She was so scared of her mother now the mere mention of her mother made her cringe. Ginny stared at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but feel as if something in her mind was coming back to her . . .

"_Ginny stop staring. Harry isn't something you ogle at like in a zoo," said a plump woman with red hair. She was holding Ginny's hand, softly._

"_Mother!" Ginny could here herself saying as she stared at the profile of a boy with black hair and glasses._

"_Ginny . . ._Das . . . Lady of Das?" Ginny came to to the sound of Violet calling her name.

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to get you a towel, you've broken out in a cold sweat," Violet said concerned.

"No, get out!"

"Lady-"

"OUT! Did you not here me!" Ginny said shoving Violet away from her. Violet quickly retrieted closing the white door behind her. Ginny stared at the tall door with the dark wood lining. She stared around her room slowly, her eyes zooming in and out on certain things. She then collapsed into the chair next to the window and stared out into the dreary lands, closing her eyes. She tried hard to remember anything. Anything at all . . .

"_Dean, I don't love him!" she screamed at a tall black haired black boy._

"_If you don't love him then why do you not love me?" Dean yelled back at her._

"_Dean its not that simple! Love isn't just something that comes along, its something you have to truly feel! I won't lie to you Dean. I don't love you!"_

"_Fine you don't love me, then why are we here, arguing to keep this lie alive!"_

"_Its not lie, Dean. I care for you. You just have to give me time to-"_

"_Time for what? To, maybe repair things with Potter so you and him can get back to being the golden duo?"_

"_You know-"_

"_I know what?"_

"_You know that's not how it is! How dare you?"_

"_Oh forget it Ginny. And while your at it. FORGET THIS!" He turned his back on her and walked away._

Ginny now found tears falling from her eyes and she briskly wiped them away. _Dean. _Ginny slowly closed her eyes and pondered harder.

_She was standing in a large room, white sheets covering bodies and sad families gathered around them. She was huddled with the largest group by far. The same black haired boy from her first memory was now holding standing next to her. A boy with flaming red hair was holding a girl's hand with bushy brown hair. She recognized all of them as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She stared at the other's and recognized a plump woman with red hair as the woman she had been calling mother. She was standing by a man who had his arm wrapped around her. She was crying. Ginny felt her heart drop when she realized everyone was crying. She followed their train of sight to three bodies laying under white sheets as if asleep. A man with scraggly brown hair and a beard, a bubble-gum pink haired girl, pretty even in death, and a red haired boy. She stood over him, her silent tears dripping on his forehead. He had a smile plastered on his face. She tried to remember his name but only an F came to her mind. F . . .F . . .nothing. She couldn't remember the dead's-_

"My Lady, your mother wishes to see you in her study," said Violet at the door. Ginny remained silent and stood from the chair, staring at herself in the mirror. She pushed her long red hair to one side, and then glided from the room.

Hermione walked along side Ron slowly. They had walked to town to see if they could buy food. Hermione's hand was snuggled into Ron's and she felt like it belonged. She smiled to herself and slowed her pace as they came to a small store. Fruits and vegetables stood in stands outside and the glass was written on in white marker. Hermione closed her eyes for only a moment when she saw it, it reminded her of when she was younger, and her mother took her to Clement's store. Clement was a woman from some far away land. She was so kind and sweet and would give her candy every time she came in, she would tell her mom how skinny she was.

"_She such beautiful girl, she too skinny! She need to fatten up," she would say with a smile on her lips and a piece of candy in her hand._

"_My daughter's a dancer," her mother would say. "Dancer's aren't fat!" She would make Holly decline the candy and then pay for their things and leave the store._

Clement's store closed the summer of '41. She was ran out when the Germans took her husband and eldest son. Hermione had heard that she had been killed somewhere in Austria, and Hermione had seen her daughter's body in a pile ready to be burried.

"Hey Hermione, how much should we get?" Ron called to her, already examining the apples.

"Wait, Ron, we have to see if they'll take English currency."

When they returned home they found Harry on the porch, waiting for them.

"Harry, what are you doing out here?" Ron asked, staring at Harry. Harry just stared out in space. Hermione watched them from the steps, bags in her hand, she couldn't tell what he was staring at. Ron slowly stared in the same direction as him and became transfixed in something. Hermione then turned to see what they saw, but she saw nothing but the trees.

"Ron . . . Harry?" Hermione said slowly, turning back to them. "Ron." She touched his hand this time and he slowly turned to her.

"Hermione don't you see it?" Ron said slowly to her. She just shook her head slowly and he smiled at her. "Its lights or something. Its really cool."

"Well then I'm going inside," Hermione passed them on the stairs and headed inside to the kitchen. She stood in the dark kitchen and began putting away their things. She smiled to herself when the last thing was put away by hand. She stood over the sink and closed her eyes remembering a day she that seemed so far away now.

_She was maybe five and her mother stood in the kitchen preparing liver, Holly detested liver, but she sat at the table and watched her mother. Her mother was beautiful, she was thin and fair skinned with bright blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. She had two kids then, just Holly and her older brother Paul. Her mother smiled at her and then went back to cooking. This moment would forever stay in her mind as a time when her parents were most happy._

"Hermione," called some voice in the distance. When Hermione opened her eyes she was standing in the same kitchen she had been in. Her dark brown curly hair was crazy and wild around her, and for some reason she could feel her eyes she become teary, but she wiped them away as lanky arms wrapped around thin waist. She smiled and placed her hands on his.

"Yes, Ron," she said slowly.

"Why are you still in her if your not making dinner?" He laughed into her ear and she slapped his arm playfully pushing him away.

"Well aren't you rude?" she said devilishly, turning around on her heels.

"Your the one pushing," he replied as he placed his arms on her hips and pulling her in closer.

"Oh shut up." Hermione captured Ron's mouth in her's and began sucking on his bottom lip. Ron backed her up to the counter and opened his mouth, pulling her tongue in. Their tongue's curled around each other, while Hermione's hands ran threw Ron's red hair. It was soft to the touch on her fingers. Ron pulled Hermione closer wrapping his hands around her waist and letting them fall to her bum. She moaned loudly in his mouth, his hands squeezing her bum. Ron slowly kissed down her lips and chin to her neck where he sucked and nipped at her skin, then kissed it softly. She pulled him closer, her breathing becoming smaller bursts of air. She could feel her skin getting warmer as Ron kissed down her neck and down to her shoulder. He unbuttoned the top of her shirt and pulled it down off her shoulder, exposing the beautiful pail skin. He stopped suddenly, staring into her dark brown eyes and then bringing himself up to her. He slowly kissed her, making it tender and sweet. Hermione brought her leg to rest around his waist and Ron slid his hand up close to the hem of her jean shorts.

"Really guys," Harry said loudly as he strode into the kitchen nonchalantly. Hermione and Ron skidded from each other and awkwardly began to doing random things like opening and closing cupboards as if to seem as if they were looking for something. Hermione stopped suddenly when a small white flakes began falling from outside of the window. She watched as they slowly hit the ground and merged with the snow. Her mind guided to her last moments and then back to the snow. She gritted her teeth and turned from the window to see Harry and Ron gone from the room. She composed herself and slowly strode from the room.

The evening passed in a blur to Hermione. One moment they were eating then planning then eating and then planning. It just seemed to be either of the two, and she couldn't be more content. The less time she spent remembering the better she'd be. When Harry had retired and Ron was getting ready to Hermione stood by the fire place staring into the red flames, trance fixed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, I can do your watch-" Ron began, but Hermione turned and smiled at him.

"I'm fine Ron," she said slowly. "What makes you ask."

"You were-" Ron slowly said in her ear. "Nevermind. Good night." He kissed her cheek and then went up stairs to bed.

Ginny sat at the table with her mother and about twenty other people. Of those present she only knew a few including Lily, Oliver and Henry himself. She stared in awe at this amazing creature. He was simply beautiful. He had dark raven hair and pale skin. His eyes where a yellow golden color that made her heart melt. She smiled at him and then averted her eyes. She could feel him smiling at her, but it didn't feel right. Finally the silence and the looks were disturbed by a voice. A man in a dark cloak sitting opposite her mother slowly began to speak.

"My Lord what brings us to be in _their _company?" His voice was raspy and old and when the last word rolled from his tongue and out his yellow toothed mouth it seemed that everyone at the table turned and stared at them. They all were thinking the same thing, but no one had been brave enough to say it. The only pair of eyes that weren't on them were a pair of golden ones. He stared down at his lap as if to seem like he were praying. When he finally joined the rest of the group at staring he spoke in almost a whisper.

"Because my dear Lady of Das is here to help us."

"My Lord?" called the man.

"She is going to lead us to Ms. Muller."

"But my team is-" said a Lady sitting just two seats from him. She had long brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hush now Camille, your team was not quick enough. You see Lady Das will lead us right to them. She looks just like their friend Ginerva. While she does that you and I, Camille, will go to Voldermort. If I want to take down that world. Getting the both of them will be their undoing. If Holly can not succeed in getting Potter than we will need help. Are you in Ginny, Lady of Das?"

"Yes, of course my Lord."

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She didn't remember when she'd come to bed, but she awoke on the bed in the what she thought to be the master bedroom. Ron lay on the floor in heap of blankets and pillows. Hermione just smiled to herself at the sight. He snored loudly, but she didn't care. She let her hand droop off the side of the bed and was surprised when her fingers fell into the red sea which was his hair. She twirled a strand between her thin fingers before pulling her hand away. She pushed herself up from the sheets and slowly began to change into a pair of jeans and a sweater. When they'd left they hadn't had time to grab anything so when they came here she'd bought three sweaters three pairs of pants and a jacket. She slipped on the sweater and pulled on her pants when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I thought you were asleep," she said slowly, placing her hands on his.

"I was, but you were nowhere near silent," he laughed.

"Who said I was trying to be?" Hermione spun around so she faced Ron. Her eyes stared up into his and he slowly bent forward to kiss her. When their lips met it sent a shock wave through her system. He pulled her closer as their kiss heated up. Hermione opened her mouth and pulled Ron's tongue in with her own. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers dove into his red hair. Her fingers made him moan in her mouth causing her to moan as well. She pulled away first, breathing hard and smiling. Ron's mouth had turned a light shade of pink and he smiled at her with his famous lopsided grin. Her heart melted at the sight. She looked down to her feet and then back up, just in time to see him come closer and wrap his arms around her.

"Let's go find Harry and get something to eat."

"Eat?"

"Yeah I'm hungry!"

"Your always hungry."

Hermione stood in the foyer when Henry came back from the meeting. He brought with him three people she knew and a girl that looked familiar.

"Hermione, I need tea in my study immediately!" He roared.

"Yes sir." Hermione did as she was told and retreated to the kitchen to retrieve tea cups, saucers and a tea pot. She brought the dishes to his study where she over heard the conversation going on.

"My Lord, she can bring the news of the Granger's deaths," called the haughty voice of Camille. Her long brown hair was done in a simply elegant fishtail braid to the side. She sat across from Henry in the royal blue chair that she had sat in only days ago.

"Oh yes, clever Camille. Holly did do as she was told then. She killed them off, but we replaced them. What will we do with the replacements," Lily said softly.

"I propose, we make it a murder. Make it seem Voldermort killed them. And let us have Lady of Das lead them to us. We can scuff her up a bit and tell them that the war is waging in England and that they need to return as soon as possible. And when they return, we shall be waiting for them," Oliver cooed in.

"But how do we get them to believe how 'Ginny' found them," questioned Camille.

"Good question," called Lily.

"Yes good question, Camille," called Oliver.

"We still have four days to plan this. But first we must try to make Das as Ginny-ish as possible."

Hermione finally entered the room she set the plate down and then exited, leaving them to question what they were talking about. She slowly made her way to her room in Henry's mansion which was surprisingly very nice and collapsed onto the bed. She kicked off her shoes and curled up, crying herself to sleep.

When she awoke it was dark, but she knew what she must do. She had to warn them warn them all. She quickly began to write letters to Otto. She stuffed his letters in an envelope and addressed it to him. She pulled out her suitcase and stuffed it with clothing and personal items she'd collected for the many years she'd been in this world. She closed the suitcase and lugged it across the room to the door where she stopped. She turned and took a last look at the place and then stepped out into the cool hallway shutting the door behind her. She pulled the suitcase and the letters down the hall where she dropped the letter into the box to be sent. She slowly crept down the hall and out the front door.

She walked for what seemed like hours. The sun was not rising yet so she knew she was in the clear. When she finally reached her destination, a thin man stood in the door way.

"Where are you headed Harpenden, Hertforshire."

"Awww England," said the old man.

"Yes, England." Hermione was beginning to get annoyed.

"Well do you have it?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yes four golden leifs." She dropped the gold coins into his hand, watching as he took each seperately and bit them, making sure they were real.

"Well missy step this way." He guided her into the the shed and down a series of hallways and stairs until they came to a room. The room had no lights, and the floors and walls seemed to be made of dirt. The only thing that made the room not pitch black was a ring of light blue flames that encircled a clear space in the dirt. Just step in and think of your location and it'll take you there. She slowly walked forward and stepped into the blue circle, thinking only of her home. Her real home.

* * *

Well? i'd love to see how you liked it and what your thoughts on it were. I recently watched 50 greatest hp moments...wow there is a lot we don't get to see and i enjoyed every minute of it so..if you have any spare time I'd definitely go see it:)...oh its not a movie but u can watch it at :)


End file.
